


Mảnh ghép còn thiếu

by kayazii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, True Love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayazii/pseuds/kayazii
Summary: Được là một thành viên trong CLB bóng chuyền trường Karasuno, có lẽ là điều may mắn nhất mà Kageyama có được. Thế nhưng, vì lý do nào đó, cậu lại cảm thấy dường như niềm hạnh phúc này chưa được trọn vẹn. Sâu thẳm trong lồng ngực cậu, đâu đó vẫn còn thiếu một mảnh ghép đang chờ được lấp đầy.
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa/Original Male Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Có spoil nội dung manga chap 387

Sau khi kết thúc buổi luyện tập bóng chuyền với đội Adlers, Kageyama lê từng bước chậm rãi về nhà. Trên sân đấu, cậu sẽ luôn cố gắng hết sức mình và dành trọn tất cả những gì mình có. Đơn giản vì bóng chuyền chính là niềm đam mê và lẽ sống của cậu. Thế nhưng với những việc mình ghét, cậu sẽ chỉ làm qua loa cho xong mà thôi. Và việc đi về nhà thế này, chính là một trong những việc như vậy.

Giữa nền trời, mặt trăng nhe nhóm ló dạng sau những bóng mây đen. Ánh đèn từ các căn nhà bên đường lần lượt được bật lên, kèm với đó là tiếng cười nói rộn rã của các gia đình sau một ngày bận rộn. Tất cả như thổi bừng thêm sinh khí cho khu phố vốn ngày thường vắng lặng. 

Một cơn gió chợt thoảng qua, mang theo đó cái se se lạnh của tiết trời cuối thu, khiến bất kỳ kẻ đi đường nào cũng phải rùng mình.

Khác hẳn với thứ âm thanh rộn ràng từ những ngôi nhà kia, lúc này ngoài đường phố chỉ còn đọng lại tiếng bước chân vội vã hoà lẫn với tiếng gió rít. Ai nấy cũng đều muốn về nhà thật sớm để nhanh chóng xua đi cái giá lạnh của màn đêm.

Riêng cậu, cậu vẫn bước đi thật bình thản và lặng lẽ bỏ tay vào túi quần. Đối với cậu, cái lạnh này chẳng thấm là bao so với cái lạnh lẽo trong một căn nhà vắng bóng người. Vậy nên việc cậu có về nhà sớm hay không cũng không quá quan trọng.

Nhưng dù cậu có cố tình bước đi thật chậm thế nào đi nữa thì cũng phải đến lúc tới đích. Trước mặt cậu lúc này chính là căn nhà đã gắn bó với cậu được 21 năm nay. Và quả như cậu dự đoán, không hề có một ánh đèn nào được thắp lên từ bên trong nhà cả.

Màn đêm khoác lên vạn vật lớp áo đen sẫm, cuốn chìm luôn ngôi nhà của cậu vào trong tăm tối. Vốn dĩ cậu đã quá quen với cảnh tượng này rồi, nhưng cớ sao, không một lần nào ngắm nhìn nó mà không khiến trái tim cậu khẽ nhói.

Cậu thở dài một tiếng rồi lặng lẽ đi vào bên trong nhà, với tay bật lấy công tắc điện. Trong tức khắc cả không gian bừng sáng, thổi bay đi cái u ám tĩnh mịch của đêm thu. Nhưng dù cho khung cảnh có tươi sáng tới đâu thì tâm hồn cậu vẫn chỉ phủ một màu đen hoắm, cô quạnh.

Bắt đầu từ khi nào mà hai chữ “cô độc” lại gắn liền với số phận của cậu nhỉ? Từ khi cậu mang trên mình danh hiệu “vua sân đấu”? Từ khi cậu chuyền bóng mà không có một ai ở đó để đập cả? Hay từ khi ông cậu đột ngột ra đi? Hoặc có lẽ từ rất rất lâu về trước, khi cậu chỉ vừa cất tiếng khóc chào đời?

Mặc kệ cho những câu hỏi cứ bủa vây trong đầu, cậu cởi bỏ chiếc giày thể thao và nhanh chóng bước vào phòng khách rồi rúc mình trong chiếc bàn sưởi kotatsu đã nằm chờ sẵn. Với những thứ không liên quan tới bóng chuyền thì việc gì phải suy nghĩ nhiều cho mệt óc?

Và rồi cậu nhắm nghiền mắt lại. Với cơ thể mệt mỏi rã rời vì luyện tập, chẳng mấy chốc cậu đã chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ. Những ký ức tưởng chừng đã được cậu cất giấu vào một ngăn sâu kín nhất của trái tim nay lại hoà lẫn cùng với giấc mộng.

…

Tại đó, cậu thấy mình vẫn chỉ là một cậu nhóc. Cậu làm mọi cách để thu hút sự chú ý của cha mẹ, nhưng tất cả đều thất bại. Chán nản quay về phòng, cậu chọn một góc khuất mà ngồi thu người vào gối, để mặc cho bóng đêm sâu hoắm đang nhe nanh muốn nuốt trọn lấy mình.

Bộp.

Một thanh âm lặng lẽ vang lên xé toang sự tĩnh lặng của căn phòng. Giật mình, cậu khẽ nhìn theo nơi vừa phát ra tiếng động. Lạ kỳ thay, giữa vùng không gian chỉ toàn một màu đen u tối, trái bóng chuyền hiện lên hết sức rõ nét và sáng trong. 

Cậu lập tức đứng bật dậy, đi đến chỗ trái bóng và nhặt nó lên. Cậu rất thích thú với tạo vật mới lạ này, hết nhìn kỹ từng đường nét rồi lại dùng đôi tay sờ nắn để cảm nhận sự cọ xát trên bề mặt. Đó chính là lần đầu tiên trong đời đứa nhóc ấy cảm nhận được một niềm vui thật sự. 

– Tobio, để ông dạy con cách chơi bóng chuyền nhé!

Từ phía cửa, ông của cậu cất tiếng. Cậu nhanh chóng gật đầu, đôi mắt lấp lánh hàng vạn ánh sao. Cảm giác lẻ loi, đơn độc trong căn nhà này đã không còn khiến cậu sợ hãi nữa. Bởi giờ đây cậu đã tìm cho mình được một người bạn mới – bóng chuyền, một người thầy dẫn đường đáng tin cậy và một người chị đồng hành trên con đường thể thao ấy.

Chớp mắt một cái, cậu lại thấy mình đang đứng cạnh chị gái Miwa. Cả hai lúc này đều mặc trên người bộ suit đen và đứng trước di ảnh của ông. Cả thế giới đột ngột tối đen như mực, nhấn chìm cậu vào trong tận cùng của đớn đau, mất mát. Cậu rất muốn khóc, khóc thật to. Thế nhưng đáng tiếc thay, từng giọt nước mắt đều như trôi tuột xuống cuống họng, đẩy luôn cả sự buồn bã và tuyệt vọng len lỏi vào sâu trong từng thớ thịt.

Chính từ khoảnh khắc đó, cuộc đời cậu hoàn toàn bị đảo lộn. Cậu đã chẳng còn cảm nhận được niềm vui khi chơi bóng chuyền nữa. Tất cả những gì cậu làm chỉ là để giành bằng được chiến thắng.

Đứa trẻ ấy mò mẫm bước đi giữa bóng tối, cố tìm cho mình một tia sáng nhỏ nhoi phía cuối đường hầm. Cậu phải mạnh hơn nữa, phải cố gắng hơn nữa, phải giành được điểm trong mọi trận đấu. Chỉ có như thế, ông ở trên thiên đàng mới có thể nhìn xuống cậu và mỉm cười tự hào được. Cậu đã nghĩ như thế đấy.

Thế nhưng, mọi chuyện nào như cậu mong đợi. Kindaichi, Kunimi và mọi người trong đội đều quay lưng lại với cậu. Cậu đã làm sai ở đâu sao? Ai đó, làm ơn, hãy trả lời giúp cậu với!

Bóng chuyền là cả thế giới của cậu, là vị cứu tinh đưa cậu ra khỏi vũng lầy cô độc, là người bạn thân thiết nhất mà cậu có. Giờ đây, đến ngay cả nó cũng rời bỏ cậu mà đi, thì cậu còn lại gì cơ chứ?

– Kazuyo-san, con nhớ ông quá…

Trong căn nhà trống trải và tối tăm ấy, vang lên tiếng nức nở đầy thê lương. Cậu khóc ướt đẫm cả gối, khóc đến mí mắt sưng vù. Thế nhưng âm thanh ấy sẽ không một ai có thể nghe thấy được.

Chợt, căn phòng bừng sáng khiến tầm nhìn của cậu bị nhoè mờ. Khi thứ ánh sáng kỳ lạ đó đi mất, cậu mới khẽ mở đôi mắt đen láy của mình. Khung cảnh đã đổi khác. Giờ đây, cậu đang đứng ở giữa phòng thể chất của trường cấp 3 Karasuno. Hinata, anh Sugawara, anh Tanaka… tất cả đều đang hướng về cậu với ánh mắt tràn đầy sự tin tưởng và kỳ vọng.

Một lần nữa, cậu lại rơi nước mắt. Nhưng đó không phải là giọt nước mắt ngập tràn bi thương, mà là giọt nước mắt của hạnh phúc và sung sướng. Kageyama Tobio cuối cùng cũng tìm được một nơi chốn thuộc về mình, tìm được một “gia đình” thật sự.

Thế nhưng, vì lý do nào đó, cậu lại cảm thấy dường như niềm hạnh phúc này chưa được trọn vẹn. Sâu thẳm trong lồng ngực cậu, đâu đó vẫn còn thiếu một mảnh ghép đang chờ được lấp đầy.

Cậu nhắm chặt mắt lại, cố đẩy hết tất cả những giọt nước mắt còn sót lại ra ngoài. Và ngay khi vừa mở mắt, cậu đã không còn thấy những thành viên của Karasuno cùng phòng thể chất nữa. Thay vào đó, trước mắt cậu lúc này lại là một nơi vô cùng lạ lẫm.

– Đây là… một quán cafe sao?

Với một con người chỉ biết có mỗi bóng chuyền như cậu thì việc đi đến những nơi như thế này là một điều không tưởng. Nhưng thay vì bỏ đi chỗ khác, đôi chân cậu lại không chút động đậy. Cậu cứ ngẩng người mà nhìn chăm chăm về phía chiếc bàn được đặt cạnh cửa sổ của quán.

Ngồi ở đó là một cô gái với mái tóc nâu hạt dẻ, dáng người mảnh khảnh. Bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của cô đang lật giở từng trang sách phía trước, khuôn mặt cô thì bị che khuất sau suối tóc dài óng ả. Một khung cảnh tưởng chừng như chẳng có gì đặc biệt nhưng lại khiến cậu nhìn mãi chẳng rời.

…

Ding doong!

Tiếng chuông cửa bỗng vang lên làm cắt ngang giấc mộng. Cậu lồm cồm ngồi dậy, tay dụi dụi mắt và nhìn về phía chiếc đồng hồ đặt cạnh giường. Lúc này đã hơn 7h sáng.

Với khuôn mặt còn đang ngáy ngủ, cậu chầm chậm tiến về phía cửa. Ai lại đến vào sáng sớm thế này cơ chứ? Cha mẹ cậu đều bận rộn suốt cả tuần và chỉ về nhà khi có việc thật sự cần thiết như quên giấy tờ chẳng hạn, nên chắc chắn không phải là họ. Cũng đã một thời gian dài cậu không gặp mặt và trò chuyện với cha mẹ mình. Nếu không có bức hình cưới được đặt ngay trong gian phòng khách thì chắc hẳn cậu cũng đã quên béng khuôn mặt họ từ lâu.

Cậu vặn tay nắm và mở khoá cửa. Và ngay khi vừa nhìn thấy người đang đứng trước mặt đây, cậu tròn xoe mắt đầy kinh ngạc.

– Chị Miwa? Chị làm gì ở đây thế này?

– Này này, chị hai lặn lội đường xa tới tận đây thăm em đó. Vậy mà em lại ăn nói kiểu gì thế hả, Tobio?

Nhìn bộ dáng ngơ ngác của cậu lúc này, Miwa không khỏi phì cười. Chị nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu cậu và tiếp lời:

– Dù sao thì, hôm nay em cũng rảnh mà phải không? Đi chơi với chị một hôm đi.

– …hả? Nhưng mà em…

– Không nhưng nhị gì hết – chị vừa nói vừa đưa một ngón tay lên chặn môi cậu – Chị có tìm hiểu qua lịch luyện tập của đội Adlers rồi, đừng hòng lừa được chị nhé.

– Vậy còn tiệm tóc của chị thì sao?

– Đừng lo, chị cho đóng cửa hôm nay rồi. À, hay là đi chơi với bà chị này làm em không thích?

– Dạ không, em nào có ý đó… 

– Nếu vậy thì em mau thay đồ gọn gàng đẹp đẽ rồi đi nào. 

Nhìn nụ cười tít mắt của chị lúc này, cậu cảm thấy có chút bất an. Phụ nữ lúc nào cũng khó đoán vậy sao, cậu thầm nghĩ.

– Trước tiên, em phải đi làm sạch cơ thể đã. Hôm qua tập luyện mệt quá nên em ngủ quên mất mà chưa kịp tắm rửa gì.

– Ừ, cũng được thôi. Chị sẽ ngồi trong phòng khách đợi em. Nhưng đừng lâu quá nhé.

Cậu gật đầu rồi ngoan ngoãn đi vào phòng tắm. Dưới làn nước mát rượi đang bao bọc lấy cơ thể mình, cậu hồi tưởng lại giấc mơ đêm qua. Giấc mơ đó chỉ đơn thuần như một thước phim ngắn tóm tắt lại cuộc đời cậu. Vậy nhưng, hình ảnh cô gái vào lúc cuối có ý nghĩa thế nào đây? Dù có vận hết công suất cho bộ não vốn chỉ dành phần lớn cho bóng chuyền và đồ ăn thì cậu cũng không tài nào hiểu được.

– Khó quá thì bỏ qua vậy.

Mặc kệ cho việc bóng lưng của cô gái ấy cứ lẩn quẩn trong đầu, cậu cố kỳ cọ cơ thể và sấy khô mái tóc thật nhanh. Sau đó, cậu bận lên người bộ đồ đầu tiên đập vào mắt mình trong tủ quần áo.

Ngay khi vừa thấy bóng dáng của cậu bước vào phòng khách, chị thốt lên đầy bất ngờ:

– Woa! Tobio nay nhìn đẹp trai dữ ta! Từ khi nào mà em lại biết cách ăn mặc vậy? Hồi xưa em mặc đồ trông trẻ con lắm mà.

– Cảm ơn lời khen của chị… – cậu gãi đầu, bối rối đáp – Cơ mà, thật ra thì, bộ đồ này không phải do em tự tay lựa…

– Há há, chị biết ngay mà! Đời nào thằng em của chị lại thay đổi nhanh vậy được. Vậy nói chị nghe xem, ai lựa cho em bộ đồ này?

– Là Sugawara-san.

– Ai thế? Bạn gái em à? – chị huých huých khuỷu tay cậu, tỏ vẻ trêu chọc.

– Chị bớt đùa đi, tất nhiên là không phải rồi. Sugawara-san là đàn anh của em trong CLB bóng chuyền hồi cấp 3. Hồi lâu CLB tụi em có cùng rủ nhau đi mua sắm quần áo để dự lễ cưới của Tanaka-san với Kiyoko-san. Vì biết gu thời trang không được tốt của em nên anh ấy đã lựa giúp.

– Ồ! Em có một người đàn anh rất tuyệt đấy! – chị nói dứt câu liền giơ lên ngón tay cái biểu thị cho sự hài lòng – Từ áo sơ mi trắng cho tới quần tây đen và áo blazer màu xanh navy này nữa, tất cả đều thật hài hoà. À mà, em nên thắt thêm cà vạt cho nó hoàn chỉnh hơn nữa.

Trước đôi mắt đầy thích thú của người đối diện, cậu bĩu môi đáp:

– Tại sao em phải làm theo ý chị chứ? Với lại chỉ là đi chơi thôi mà, cần gì phải trịnh trọng thế.

– Giúp chị lần này đi Tobio! – chị chắp hai bàn tay trước mặt, nhìn cậu đầy thành khẩn – Nếu em trông giống một người đàn ông thành đạt một chút, thì có lẽ anh ta sẽ phải bỏ cuộc sớm thôi.

– Hả? Anh ta nào cơ?

– À thì… Ở tiệm tóc của chị có một con bé đang làm bán thời gian. Bữa nọ, anh trai con bé vì tò mò mà đến xem chỗ em gái làm việc ra sao – chị dùng ngón trỏ gãi một bên má, nhìn lảng đi chỗ khác và trả lời nhát gừng – Và rồi… ừm… anh ta bắt đầu tán tỉnh chị. Ngày nào con bé làm việc xong anh ta cũng cố tình đến đón nó rồi tranh thủ tặng chị đủ thứ quà cáp. Dù chị đã từ chối rồi nhưng anh ta vẫn cứ kiên trì như vậy. Anh ta nói sẽ chỉ bỏ cuộc nếu chị có bạn trai thôi.

Khuôn mặt cậu sau khi nghe câu chuyện của chị gái mình, phải nói sao nhỉ, thộn ra trông rất buồn cười. Cậu mất một hồi lâu để tiêu hoá hết toàn bộ những thông tin vừa rồi. Sau gần khoảng chừng năm phút, cậu mới có thể đáp lại:

– Tức là… chị Miwa muốn em giả làm bạn trai chị?

– Đúng vậy. Anh ta hẹn hôm nay hãy đem bạn trai của chị đến quán cafe kia để anh ta xem thử. Mấy thằng bạn của chị đứa nào cũng có bạn gái hay vợ con cả rồi, làm sao mà nhờ được chứ. Suy đi nghĩ lại thì chị chỉ còn mình em thôi, Tobio à.

– Em không muốn dính vô mấy chuyện phiền phức đâu.

– Năn nỉ em đó! Chỉ lần này thôi. Chị đảm bảo sau khi nhìn thấy một Tobio phong độ, lịch lãm thế này thì thể nào anh ta cũng phải thoái lui ngay lập tức. Em giúp chị đi, tối nay chị sẽ bao em một chầu BBQ.

Vừa nghe tới đó, mắt cậu sáng rỡ hẳn lên. Chẳng chút đắn đo suy nghĩ, cậu lập tức gật đầu. Miwa biết rõ, để nắm thóp cậu em mình thì chỉ cần đem đồ ăn ra làm con tin thôi.

– Vậy để em vô phòng thắt thêm cà vạt.

– Ừm, nhờ em nhé – chị đáp xong liền nở ngay một nụ cười đắc thắng.

Sau khi đã sửa soạn xong xuôi, hai chị em nhanh chóng ra khỏi nhà. Trong lúc đang rảo bước, chị khều vai cậu bảo:

– À này, khi được anh ta hỏi họ tên thì em nhớ đừng nói mình là Kageyama Tobio nha. Em kiếm họ khác mà trả lời lại, nếu không thì lộ chuyện ta là chị em mất.

– Dạ, em hiểu rồi.

– Mà, với một đứa mù tịt chuyện tình cảm như em thì chắc chị cũng không thể yêu cầu gì nhiều được nhỉ? Thôi thì em chỉ cần hưởng ứng theo chị thôi cũng được.

Sau khi đã đi bộ được tầm nửa tiếng, cuối cùng cả hai người cũng đến nơi đã hẹn sẵn. Khi ngước nhìn lên quán cafe trước mặt, cậu đứng sững người lại.

– Y hệt như lúc đó… – cậu lẩm bẩm. 

– Em đang nói gì đó?

Không hề để ý đến câu hỏi của chị, cậu tiếp tục nhìn về chiếc bàn đặt cạnh cửa sổ. Hiện lên trong mắt cậu lúc này, chính là cô gái trong giấc mơ đêm qua. Tim cậu bỗng đập thật mạnh, lòng trở nên bồn chồn bất thường.

– A, là Hanako đây mà! – chị nói sau khi nhìn theo nơi ánh mắt cậu hướng đến.

Vừa nghe thấy thế, cậu lập tức quay phắt sang chị và hỏi:

– Chị biết cô ấy sao?

– Ừ. Nó là con bé đang làm bán thời gian mà chị kể em đó. Cơ mà nếu nó ngồi đó thì tức là, anh hai của nó chắc cũng đang ngồi kế…

Chị em nhà Kageyama đành bước vào quán. Quán cafe này có không gian khá ấm cúng và ngọt ngào, cách bài trí cũng thật bắt mắt. Nhưng dù cho quán có được trang hoàng đẹp đẽ đến đâu thì cũng không khiến cậu để tâm. Bởi vì ánh mắt cậu lúc này đây, chỉ đang hướng về duy nhất một người – người con gái đang ngồi đọc sách cạnh cửa sổ.

Khi vừa thấy cậu và chị đang bước đến gần, người đàn ông ngồi cạnh Hanako liền lên tiếng:

– Miwa-san, cuối cùng em cũng tới! Và cậu đây là…

– Tất nhiên là bạn trai tôi rồi.

Hanako vừa mới nãy vẫn còn hướng ánh mắt về trang sách thì nay đã ngẩng đầu lên. Sau gọng kính đen, cô nhìn về phía cậu với đôi mắt nâu to tròn mang chút ý tò mò.

– Xin chào, tôi tên Kage…

– E hèm… – chị giả vờ ho và đá chân cậu một cái dưới gầm bàn.

– …Kageichi Tobio. 

– Chào cậu, tôi là Mujisaki Keiichi. Còn đây là em gái tôi, Hanako. Nó cũng muốn biết bạn trai Miwa-san ra sao nên đã theo tôi đến đây.

Cậu và cô đều gật đầu chào nhau. Sau đó, cậu vội hướng ánh mắt đi nơi khác. Kỳ lạ thay, chưa bao giờ đứng trước một người khác giới lại có thể khiến cậu hồi hộp và lo lắng đến vậy. 

– Cậu trông có vẻ còn khá trẻ, năm nay bao nhiêu tuổi rồi?

– 24. Tobio nhỏ tuổi hơn tôi – chị chen vào trước khi cậu kịp trả lời.

– Gu của em là phi công sao, Miwa-san? 

– Thây kệ tôi!

– Mà này anh Keiichi, anh có thấy anh bạn trai này và chị Miwa có ngoại hình, ừm, khá là giống nhau không?

Người từ nãy đến giờ đều im lặng, bỗng lên tiếng. Câu nói ấy của cô khiến cả hai chị em đều toát mồ hôi hột. Chị lập tức biện minh:

– À thì… tướng phu thê ấy mà. Chị và Tobio yêu nhau thắm thiết như thế nên dần trở nên giống nhau cũng là điều dễ hiểu ha…

– Thôi bỏ qua chuyện đó đi – Keiichi lên tiếng để phá vỡ bầu không khí khó xử lúc này – Tôi thì thắc mắc chuyện này hơn, là cậu Kageichi làm thế nào mà có thể cua được bà chị khó tính này vậy?

Cậu liền quay sang nhìn chị với ánh mắt cầu cứu. Rất nhanh chóng, chị đã kịp giải vòng vây.

– Chuyện đó không quan trọng. Dù sao thì tôi cũng đã giới thiệu bạn trai của mình như đã hứa với anh rồi, Mujisaki-san. Nên là, tôi và Tobio cũng không việc gì phải ở lại đây thêm nữa. Và từ nay trở đi anh cũng đừng tới tiệm tóc làm phiền tôi nữa nhé.

Chị lập tức đứng dậy, nắm lấy bàn tay của cậu mà lôi đi. Chẳng để ai kịp nói thêm lời nào, cả hai liền khuất bóng giữa đám đông nhộn nhịp.

– Miwa-san thật sự có bạn trai rồi sao… – Keiichi nằm dài ra bàn, thở dài ngao ngán – Và tên đó lại còn rất trẻ, cao lớn và bảnh trai nữa chứ. Chết tiệt mà!

Lúc này, người bồi bàn đã đem ra hai tách cà phê sữa đến cho họ. Cô cầm một tách lên mà nhâm nhi, lặng lẽ thưởng thức hương vị ngọt đắng hoà quyện tan ra nơi đầu lưỡi.

– Dù đáng buồn thật đấy, nhưng mà anh cũng đừng vì vậy mà để lãng phí món cà phê sữa thơm ngon này chứ?

– Những người chưa yêu ai như em sẽ không hiểu được đâu…

Mặc kệ cho người anh đang buồn tình trước mặt, cô thản nhiên nhìn về phía đường phố ngoài kia qua ô cửa sổ. Không biết vì lý do gì, cô cảm thấy lòng mình thật trống trải.

Bất chợt, hình ảnh của Kageyama hiện về trong tâm trí cô. Con người này, có vẻ như cô đã từng bắt gặp ở đâu đó rồi thì phải.


	2. Chapter 2

Sau buổi gặp mặt kỳ lạ hôm đó, Kageyama cảm thấy sự tập trung của mình đã thuyên giảm hẳn. Chỉ với những việc đơn giản như nhìn về phía ô cửa sổ phòng ngủ hay ngồi đọc quyển tạp chí bóng chuyền cũng có thể khiến cậu nhớ về bóng hình người con gái tóc nâu ấy. Dù cho ô cửa sổ này chẳng phải ô cửa sổ tiệm cafe nọ, quyển tạp chí này cũng chẳng phải là quyển sách mà cô đọc ngày hôm ấy, nhưng bằng một cách nào đó, chúng vẫn có thể gợi lên trong cậu những ký ức về cô.

– Này Kageyama, có việc gì mà em lại gọi anh ra đây ngày hôm nay thế?

Trước mặt cậu lúc này chính là đàn anh Sugawara năm xưa. Với những băn khoăn và trăn trở của mình hiện giờ, cậu nghĩ anh sẽ là người phù hợp nhất để mình chia sẻ cùng.

– Chuyện là, em muốn xin vài lời khuyên từ anh.

Sugawara chồm người về phía trước, tỏ vẻ hứng thú và tò mò:

– Ồ, chuyện gì thế? Nhưng mà, nếu em hỏi về bóng chuyền thì anh cũng không biết khuyên gì đâu… Dù gì thì từ khi tốt nghiệp cấp 3 anh cũng đâu còn chơi bóng chuyền nữa.

– Tất nhiên không phải là về bóng chuyền rồi ạ.

Anh tròn xoe mắt nhìn cậu đầy ngạc nhiên. Một cậu nhóc suốt ngày chỉ biết có mỗi bóng chuyền và bóng chuyền như cậu bây giờ lại bận tâm đến một chuyện khác thì quả là hiếm thấy. 

– Giả dụ như… – cậu đưa tay lên gãi đầu, cố tìm cho mình lời lẽ phù hợp – Có một cô gái anh chỉ vừa gặp mặt lần đầu, nhưng vì lý do nào đó anh cứ nhớ về cô ấy. Khi đó, anh sẽ làm gì để có thể loại bỏ cổ ra khỏi đầu?

– Khoan khoan, chờ đã nào… Cái gì cơ? 

– Nếu anh không nghe rõ thì để em lặp lại…

Anh lắc đầu tỏ ý không cần. Sau đó, anh áp lòng bàn tay vào trán, nhắm mắt trầm ngâm suy nghĩ một lúc trước khi cất tiếng:

– Em… Em đã biết yêu rồi sao?

Cậu chau mày, nghiêng đầu nhìn đàn anh của mình với ánh mắt chất chứa đầy khó hiểu.

– Không ngờ ngày này rồi cũng đến… – Sugawara xúc động nói – Kageyama, cuối cùng em đã trưởng thành thật rồi!

– Em đã qua cái tuổi 18 rồi mà anh?

– Ý anh không phải là trưởng thành về tuổi tác, mà là về tâm hồn cơ. 

Nhìn bản mặt ngơ ngác của cậu lúc này, anh chỉ còn cách cười trừ. Anh vốn dĩ biết rõ những thứ không liên quan đến bóng chuyền đều vượt ngoài tầm hiểu biết của cậu.

– Thôi, đừng để ý mấy lời vừa rồi nhé – anh vừa nói vừa phẩy phẩy đôi tay – Em cứ hiểu đơn giản là việc em bắt đầu để tâm đến một người con gái khác là một điều tốt đi.

– Tốt…? Em lại thấy đó là điều xấu mới đúng. Đôi lúc tại vì mơ màng trong giờ luyện tập với đội của mình mà em bị ăn trọn cả quả bóng vào đầu.

– Ha ha ha, em nói làm anh nhớ đến cú giao bóng thẳng gáy của Hinata hồi xưa quá!

– Nếu là cú giao của Hinata thì em còn chịu nổi. Chứ gặp mấy cú giao của các tay đập đội Adlers thì em chỉ có cách nằm ôm đầu đau điếng, chườm đá mất một lúc lâu mới có thể trở lại luyện tập được – cậu nói rồi lấy tay xoa xoa vùng gáy, ớn lạnh nhớ lại cái đau sộc lên óc mỗi khi được bóng “hôn” – Vì vậy em mới muốn loại bỏ hình ảnh của cô ấy ra khỏi đầu mình càng nhanh càng tốt, để em có thể chơi bóng chuyền mà không bị phân tâm nữa.

– Kageyama, em biết đó, cuộc đời này muôn màu muôn vẻ lắm – anh dịu dàng đáp – Ngoài tình yêu với bóng chuyền ra thì cũng còn rất nhiều loại tình cảm khác cũng đáng quý không kém. Em không thể nào chỉ chọn một bên và vứt bỏ bên còn lại được. 

– Nhưng mà nếu không loại bỏ cô ấy ra khỏi đầu ngay, không sớm thì muộn em cũng phải đi nhà thương vì chấn thương đầu mất.

Anh bỗng cười thật lớn và dùng tay xoa đầu cậu. Còn cậu chỉ có thể dè dặt nhìn lại anh với ánh mắt thoáng chút bất ngờ. 

– Em cần phải học cách cân bằng cảm xúc của mình trong bóng chuyền và cả trong chuyện tình cảm đôi lứa nữa.

– Nghe rắc rối thế anh…

– Mọi người thường tự cho rằng mình không cần tình yêu. Chỉ cho đến khi gặp được người đặc biệt, họ mới biết mình cần nó đến thế nào – anh nháy mắt và nhoẻn miệng cười nhìn cậu.

Và rồi suốt buổi trò chuyện hôm đó, anh huyên thuyên đủ thứ về chuyện tình yêu, bày cậu đủ thứ cách để thể hiện tình cảm của mình với người ấy. Cậu lắng nghe những lời đàn anh nói thật chăm chú, cố gắng không bỏ sót điều gì. Dù không phải loại người quá thông minh nhưng cậu không phải loại người dễ dàng bỏ cuộc. Với những chuyện mình không hiểu rõ thì cậu sẵn sàng đi tìm lời khuyên từ người khác và cố gắng thực hiện chúng.

– Quan trọng nhất vẫn là sự chân thành. Dù em có thể vẫn còn vụng về trong cách thể hiện lòng mình, nhưng chỉ cần em cho cô ấy thấy tình cảm đó hoàn toàn nghiêm túc là cũng ổn rồi.

– Dạ, em sẽ cố hết sức trong khả năng của mình – cậu cúi gập cả người xuống – Em cũng xin cảm ơn anh vì đã giúp em nhiều đến thế này.

– Ơn nghĩa gì chứ. Em chỉ cần báo đáp anh bằng cách chinh phục cô ấy thành công là được.

Nói rồi anh vỗ vai cậu vài cái để động viên trước khi vẫy tay chào tạm biệt. Có thể trong bóng chuyền, Oikawa luôn là hình mẫu mà cậu hướng đến. Thế nhưng trong đối nhân xử thế, Sugawara mới là người cậu thật sự ngưỡng mộ. 

“Khi nào phải đãi anh ấy ăn một bữa mới được.” Cậu thầm nghĩ rồi quay lưng cất bước.

Hôm nay là ngày chủ nhật nên cậu không hề có lịch luyện tập với đội Adlers. Vì vậy, cậu quyết định sẽ đi lang thang đâu đó một chút trước khi về lại căn nhà tối tăm kia.

Đôi chân cậu cứ thế đi, đi mãi giữa đường phố có chút náo nhiệt hơn thường ngày. Và rồi do vô tình hay hữu ý, đôi chân đang rảo bước ấy chợt dừng lại trước tấm bảng hiệu “Lovely Cloud”. Đây chính là tiệm cafe nơi lần đầu cậu gặp người con gái ấy. Ngay khi cậu vừa định đẩy cửa bước vào trong, một chất giọng trong trẻo chợt vang lên từ phía sau:

– Kageyama-san?

Cậu liền quay đầu lại. Khi nhìn thấy người vừa gọi tên mình thì tay chân cậu trở nên luống cuống, mắt và miệng cậu mở to đầy kinh ngạc.

– Quả nhiên họ của anh không phải là Kageichi. Mà thôi, đã tình cờ gặp lại nhau thế này thì sao chúng ta không vào trong mà trò chuyện một chút nhỉ?

Hanako mỉm cười tinh ranh rồi nhanh nhảu đi vào quán, để lại một cậu còn ngẩn ngơ đứng đó. Cảm xúc của cậu lúc này được pha trộn bởi nhiều sắc thái. Cậu vừa vui mừng, hạnh phúc vì được gặp lại cô mà cũng vừa sợ sệt, lo âu vì chuyện đã bại lộ. Nhưng cảm xúc đầu tiên vẫn chiếm phần nhiều hơn. 

Việc lộ chuyện cùng lắm sẽ chỉ bị nghe bà chị mắng một trận rồi thôi nhưng chuyện gặp mặt nhau tình cờ thế này hiếm khi mà xảy ra. Khi kết thúc buổi trò chuyện với Sugawara, cậu đã lo nghĩ không biết làm sao để có thể gặp lại cô thì nay, cơ hội đến một cách thật nhanh chóng và bất ngờ.

Rồi cậu cũng bước vào quán và tiến đến phía chiếc bàn cạnh cửa sổ, có lẽ đây là chỗ ngồi ưa thích của cô. Cô lúc này đang thả hồn mình vào trời mây qua ô cửa nhỏ, chẳng mấy để ý đến sự hiện diện của của cậu. Cậu cũng chẳng hề lên tiếng, chỉ ngồi yên lặng mà ngắm nhìn người đối diện. 

Thành thật mà nói, cô không phải một mỹ nữ với vẻ đẹp sắc nước hương trời, làm khyunh đảo nhân gian. Cô cũng chẳng mang trong mình sự mạnh mẽ, phóng khoáng của những nữ cường nhân thành đạt. Nét đẹp của cô chỉ là nét đẹp dịu dàng, đằm thắm, cổ kính và mang chút ngây thơ, tinh nghịch của những người thiếu nữ. Và tất cả những đường nét ấy giờ đây đều chảy trôi hết cả vào đôi mắt xếch của cậu. 

Mãi một lúc sau, khi cảm nhận được cái nhìn chăm chú của ai kia, cô mới khẽ khàng lên tiếng:

– Xin lỗi anh, tôi có hơi lơ đãng một chút…

– Không không, tôi phải là người xin lỗi mới đúng…

Và cả hai chẳng nói thêm lời nào nữa. Bầu không khí chợt trở nên thật ngượng ngập, khó xử. Mãi cho đến khi người bồi bàn ra hỏi về việc chọn món thì sự im lặng đó mới được phá vỡ.

– Cho tôi một tách latte nóng nhé.

– Vâng, một latte nóng. Còn anh thì sao ạ?

Cậu nhìn vào tờ menu dài dằng dặc chữ với hàng tá cái tên xa lạ mà bắt đầu hoa cả mắt, choáng cả đầu. Vì vậy nên khi vừa nhìn thấy tên một đồ uống quen thuộc với mình, cậu lập tức đọc lên chẳng chút do dự:

– Một ly sữa dâu.

Người bồi bàn nhanh chóng gật đầu và đi ngay về quầy pha chế. Cô cười tủm tỉm còn cậu thì ngượng chín mặt. 

– Xin lỗi vì gu đồ uống của tôi trẻ con quá nhé.

– Không không, tôi nào có ý cười chê anh. Chỉ là tôi thấy sở thích này khá đáng yêu nên đã không nhịn được mà mỉm cười thôi. Ai mà ngờ được cầu thủ bóng chuyền nổi tiếng khắp nước Nhật lại thích uống sữa đâu chứ.

– Làm sao Mujisaki-san lại biết được họ thật của tôi cùng chuyện tôi là cầu thủ vậy?

Nghe cậu hỏi, cô bèn lấy ra từ trong chiếc túi xách của mình một quyển tạp chí bóng chuyền và lật giở từng trang một. Khi đã tìm được trang mình muốn, cô lập tức đặt xuống bàn để cậu cũng có thể nhìn thấy được. Trong đó là một bức ảnh chụp toàn thể đội Adlers. Rồi cô tiếp tục lật sang mặt sau, nơi có in đầy đủ tên họ các thành viên và chỉ vào dòng chữ “Thành viên số 20 – Kageyama Tobio”.

– Sau cuộc gặp mặt hôm đó, tôi cứ ngờ ngợ là mình đã từng thấy anh ở đâu rồi. May nhờ có nhỏ bạn thân hâm mộ bóng chuyền nên tôi mới mới tình cờ nhìn thấy được khuôn mặt anh trong cuốn tạp chí bóng chuyền của nó. Và tôi mới chợt nhớ ra là khuôn mặt của Kageyama-san đây cùng với các cầu thủ khác cũng xuất hiện trên tấm poster được dán ở ga tàu điện ngầm mà tôi hay đi qua mỗi ngày nữa.

Khi cô vừa dứt lời cũng là lúc ly sữa dâu cùng tách latte được đem ra. Cô dùng hai tay bao bọc quanh tách, cảm nhận cái nóng ấm đang lan toả ra khắp vùng da bàn tay. Trong lúc đó, cậu cầm lấy ly sữa dâu của mình và đưa lên húp một ngụm. Khi cậu vẫn còn đang nhâm nhi ly sữa của mình thì cô cất lời:

– Anh và chị Miwa có cùng một họ. Vậy hai người chắc hẳn là chị em nhỉ?

Cậu thành thật gật đầu. Giờ đây nếu cậu nói dối là hai người vô tình trùng họ nghe thì cũng thật khó tin, bởi họ Kageyama là một họ cực kỳ hiếm thấy. Vả lại ngoại hình của cậu và chị khá giống nhau, điều này cũng đã bị cô phát hiện ngay từ lần đầu gặp mặt. Nhưng lý do quan trọng hơn hết vẫn là vì cậu không muốn phải dối gạt người khác, đặc biệt là với cô.

– Tôi thật sự xin lỗi…

– Không cần đâu – cô lắc đầu đáp, mắt hướng vào tách latte nóng hổi trên bàn – Tôi ngồi đây trò chuyện với anh không phải để nghe câu xin lỗi mà chỉ để muốn biết sự thật ra sao thôi mà.

– À mà này Mujisaki-san, tôi hỏi cô chuyện này có được không?

– Anh cứ hỏi đi.

Giữa không gian quán có phần hơi ồn ã, cậu vẫn có thể nghe được tiếng tim đập của mình. Nó đập mạnh và dồn dập, nghe như thể tiếng trống mừng đại hội thể thao khai mạc. Kể cả trước mỗi trận đấu bóng chuyền, cậu cũng chưa từng thấy nó đập như vậy bao giờ cả. Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu cho căng đầy hai lá phổi, cố gắng làm dịu đi từng nhịp thở.

Làn khói mỏng phảng phất từ tách latte làm nhoè mờ nhân ảnh cô gái trước mặt cậu. Nhờ có nó, cậu cảm thấy mình có thêm được một chút dũng khí. Cậu nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô qua màn khói và nói:

– Tôi có thể… ừm… xin số của cô được không?

– Hở? Ừ, được chứ.

Cô và cậu cùng lấy điện thoại ra và trao đổi số liên lạc. Khi đã lưu tên cô vào danh bạ, môi cậu cong lên một đường trông vô cùng thích chí. Nhìn thấy thế, môi cô chợt cũng nở một nụ cười nhẹ.

Có thể với người khác, đây chỉ là một bước tiến nhỏ trên con đường chinh phục người ấy. Nhưng với cậu, dù chỉ là một bước nhỏ nhoi đó thôi, cũng có ý nghĩa rất to lớn. Và với nó, cậu đã có thêm cho mình một chút sức mạnh để dấn thân vào một thế giới hoàn toàn mới lạ mang tên tình yêu.


	3. Chapter 3

– Này, lát anh em mình đi đâu đó ăn không? Dù gì ngày mai lịch cũng trống nên có nhậu đến tối muộn cũng không phải lo đâu. Hôm nay tâm trạng tôi cũng đang vui nên sẽ bao mọi người một bữa.

Người vừa lên tiếng chính là đội trưởng Hirugami Fukuro. Tất cả thành viên trong đội Adlers lúc này đều hướng về anh với ánh mắt bất ngờ. Nhưng rồi rất nhanh chóng, cả đám liền gật đầu chẳng chút lưỡng lự. Chỉ riêng Kageyama là lắc đầu từ chối:

– Chắc là em không thể đi được vì đã có hẹn mất rồi. Xin lỗi mọi người ạ.

– Hả??? – tất cả chẳng hẹn mà cùng đồng thanh hét lớn. Với một tên ham ăn sành uống như cậu thì việc bỏ qua một bữa ăn thế này thật quá sức vô lý.

– Vậy em xin phép về trước.

Nói rồi cậu xách chiếc túi thể thao của mình lên và đi thẳng một mạch ra ngoài, chẳng để ai kịp nói thêm lời nào.

Thường khi luyện tập xong, cậu sẽ luôn lê bước về nhà với tâm trạng âu sầu mệt mỏi. Thế nhưng giờ đây, cậu bước đi trong niềm hân hoan và sự mong chờ. Chỉ một chút nữa thôi, cậu sẽ lại có thể được gặp người mình thương.

Để có được cuộc hẹn này, phải nói rằng cậu cũng khá vất vả. Dù rằng cậu đã có được số điện thoại của cô, thế nhưng không phải cuộc gọi hay tin nhắn nào của cậu cũng đều sẽ được hồi đáp. Vì vậy để cho chắc chắn, mọi cuộc gặp mặt cậu đều hẹn trước tầm ba bốn ngày trở lên để cô có thời gian chuẩn bị và trả lời. 

Tính đến nay, đây là cuộc hẹn thứ 4 mà cậu có được. Trong các buổi hẹn trước, cả hai người chẳng làm gì khác ngoài trò chuyện và tìm hiểu thêm một số thông tin về nhau. Vậy đấy, cậu vẫn chưa thổ lộ lòng mình. Tuy nhiên ngày hôm nay, cậu đã hạ quyết tâm rồi. Mọi thứ cần thiết cũng đã được chuẩn bị đủ.

Về đến nhà, cậu nhanh nhảu tắm rửa rồi thay bộ quần áo đã để sẵn trên giá đồ. Cậu ngắm mình trước gương một lần cuối để chắc rằng tất cả đều ổn. Xong xuôi, cậu cầm theo bó hoa hồng đỏ đang được đặt trên bàn và bước ra khỏi nhà.

Điểm hẹn là một nhà hàng Nhật truyền thống. Thú thật, cậu chọn chỗ này cũng đơn giản vì nó là kết quả đầu tiên hiện lên trên google khi cậu tra cứu những nhà hàng gần đây mà thôi. Và khi cậu đến đó đặt trước chỗ, cậu biết rằng quyết định của mình đã không hề sai lầm. Dù nó không quá sang trọng nhưng lại có một không gian khá ấm cúng và lãng mạn.

Cậu nhìn vào màn hình điện thoại, lúc này đã là 6h tối. Thời gian chỉ còn lại nửa tiếng nên cậu quyết định gọi một chiếc taxi để không trễ giờ. Khi đến nơi, cậu liền gửi bó hoa cho quầy tiếp tân. Cậu dự định khi bữa ăn tối kết thúc, cậu sẽ bày tỏ tình cảm của mình cùng với bó hoa này. Tất nhiên, cậu vốn không phải là tuýp người lãng mạn đến thế. Cậu chỉ đơn giản là đang áp dụng những lời khuyên của Sugawara vào hôm nọ mà thôi. Thế nhưng, cậu vẫn thật tâm mong rằng cô sẽ động lòng.

Cậu tiến đến ngồi ở băng ghế ngoài đại sảnh và đợi cô đến. Chỉ còn 5 phút nữa… Chiếc đồng hồ con lắc treo trên tường cứ kêu tích tắc, tích tắc từng nhịp một khiến cho tâm trạng vốn đã rối bời của cậu lại càng thêm lo âu, căng thẳng.

Giờ hẹn đã điểm. Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu và ngẩng đầu lên nhìn về phía cửa. Ngay lúc đó, cánh cửa chợt hé mở và bóng hình của cô gái tóc nâu liền hiện rõ trước mắt cậu. Mái tóc thường ngày xoã dài nay được cô tết gọn sang một bên vai. Khuôn mặt vốn để tự nhiên nay được tô chút son, điểm chút phấn khiến cho vẻ thanh tú càng được bật lên rõ nét. Bộ đầm trắng cô đang mặc trông cũng thật thanh lịch và tao nhã, làm tôn lên những đường nét nữ tính của cơ thể.

Cô uyển chuyển bước đi từng bước. Tiếng đôi giày cao gót va chạm với sàn gỗ vang lên lộp cộp theo từng cái nhấc chân, hoà lẫn cùng với tiếng đập con tim cậu.

– Kageyama-san, xin lỗi vì đã để anh phải chờ thế này.

– Không không, tôi cũng chỉ mới đến thôi mà – cậu gãi đầu, bối rối nói.

Thế rồi cả hai cùng nhau bước vào trong khu vực ăn uống của nhà hàng, đến ngồi ở chiếc bàn đã được chỉ định sẵn. Cô ngắm nhìn khung cảnh xung quanh một chút rồi buông lời cảm thán:

– Chỗ này đẹp thật! Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi đến những nơi thế này đó.

– Tôi cũng vậy.

– Haha, thật chứ? Vậy tại sao anh lại mời tôi đến một nơi mà chính mình cũng chưa từng đến lần nào? – cô nghiêng đầu hỏi.

– Là vì… tôi muốn làm cô vui. Vả lại, tôi cũng định tỏ tình với cô ngày hôm nay nên cũng muốn chọn chỗ nào đặc biệt một chút… 

Vừa nói dứt lời, cậu chợt nhận thấy có gì đó không đúng lắm. Rồi cậu mới nhìn kỹ hơn khuôn mặt cô lúc này, chúng đỏ chót như trái cà chua vừa chín mọng. Khi đó, cậu mới nghiệm ra được những lời mình vừa nói. Và ngay tức khắc, mặt cậu cũng đỏ bừng lên. Bầu không khí bỗng trở nên ngượng ngập hơn bao giờ hết.

Cậu thầm trách bản thân mình đã quá vô ý tứ, nhưng đã lỡ phóng lao thì chỉ còn cách theo lao thôi. Cậu siết chặt hai nắm tay lại, hít một hơi thật sâu và cất lời:

– Như Mujisaki-san đã nghe thấy rồi đấy, tôi thật sự có tình cảm với cô. Liệu, liệu…

– Quý khách muốn dùng gì ạ? – người bồi bàn bỗng từ xa đi lại lên tiếng hỏi làm đứt quãng cuộc trò chuyện.

Cậu ngượng chín mặt, chỉ muốn tìm ngay một cái lỗ mà chui xuống cho xong. Để không quá xấu hổ, cậu đành hướng ánh mắt vào tờ menu trước mặt mà giả vờ bình thản gọi món. Khi mọi thứ đã xong xuôi, người bồi bàn liền đi khuất bóng.

– Thường khi đi nhà hàng người ta hay gọi những món mà ít có bán ở những quán ăn khác. Vậy mà chúng ta lại chọn mì ramen và cơm cà ri bò, lạ thật nhỉ? – cô cười nói.

– Nếu ăn mấy món mình không quen rồi bị đau bụng thì còn khổ hơn nữa… 

– Haha, chỉ vì muốn tỏ tình với tôi mà anh đã mới cất công chọn một địa điểm thế này sao? Cảm ơn anh nhé, tôi vui lắm.

– Thế thì tốt quá – cậu khẽ nói, hai hàng chân mày giãn ra đầy thoải mái.

Rồi bầu không khí rơi vào tĩnh lặng, nhưng không chút gượng gạo. Bởi vì cả hai đều mang trong mình những nỗi tâm tư riêng. Chỉ cho tới khi thức ăn được đem ra thì không gian ấy mới có lại được một chút tiếng động, dù chỉ là tiếng lanh canh của chén dĩa.

– Xin phép được dùng bữa – cả hai chẳng hẹn mà cùng chắp tay trước ngực và đồng thanh nói.

Đôi trẻ nhìn nhau rồi bật cười khúc khích. Chợt, từ đâu tiếng nhạc bỗng vang lên, lan toả khắp gian phòng hoà nhịp cùng với tiếng cười.

Cô nhắm mắt lại, lắc đầu đu đưa theo từng tiếng đàn piano êm dịu. Rồi bất ngờ thay, chất giọng trong trẻo của cô cũng khẽ cất lên rất đỗi tự nhiên nương theo giai điệu. Cứ như thể cô và âm nhạc chẳng hề có chút xa lạ hay tách rời, mà chỉ như hai người bạn thân lâu ngày không gặp. Cậu ngẩng người nhìn ngắm người con gái trước mặt và lắng nghe thanh âm đẹp đẽ ấy ngân vang. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu được thấy một Hanako đầy say mê và quyến rũ đến thế.

Cô gái cứ thế đắm chìm trong thế giới âm nhạc riêng. Cậu trai thì lặng thầm thưởng thức tửng cử chỉ, từng câu hát của cô. Dù cho chẳng có tí ti khả năng cảm thụ nghệ thuật nào nhưng cậu vẫn thấy lời bài hát nghe rất ý nghĩa. Cho đến tận sau này, dẫu có vô tình quên đi điều gì đi nữa thì chỉ duy những câu hát ấy là sẽ mãi vang vọng trong tâm hồn cậu:

_Tại sao ai cũng muốn mình trở thành số một_

_Trong khi mỗi người là một cá thể khác nhau?_

_Đúng vậy, chúng ta là_

_Một bông hoa duy chỉ có một trên thế giới này_

_…_

_Những bông hoa dù nhỏ hay lớn_

_Sẽ không có bông hoa nào giống bông hoa nào_

_Cậu không cần phải trở thành số một đâu_

_Bởi vì cậu rất đặc biệt – chỉ tồn tại có một trên thế giới này mà thôi_

Khi tiếng đàn dừng lại và chuyển sang chơi một bản khác, cô như người mộng du vừa choàng tỉnh khỏi cơn mê. Sau một lúc, cô mới lấy lại được hồn của mình và trở về hiện thực.

– A, xin lỗi anh. Tự dưng khi không tôi lại hát thế này…

– Không cần phải xin lỗi đâu, cô hát rất hay mà – vừa nói cậu vừa dùng tay xoa xoa chóp mũi, ánh mắt có chút ngượng ngùng vì vốn không quen với việc khen người khác.

– Cảm ơn vì lời khen của anh nhé.

Nói rồi cô lảng tránh ánh nhìn của cậu bằng cách hướng về tô mì ramen vẫn còn chút âm ấm trước mặt. Khuôn mặt ửng hồng của cô lúc này hẳn là vì hơi nóng phả ra từ nó chứ không phải vì lý do nào khác đâu, nhỉ?

– Mà bài cô vừa hát ấy, tên gì vậy?

– À, bài đó tên là “Bông hoa duy nhất trên thế giới”. Mẹ tôi thường hay ngân nga nó vào những lúc nấu ăn hay dọn dẹp nhà cửa – cô đáp, ánh mắt lấp loáng chút u sầu – Mỗi khi vô tình nghe thấy điệu nhạc ấy, lòng tôi tràn đầy hoài niệm về mẹ.

– Vậy hai người hiện đang sống xa nhau sao?

Cô khẽ lắc đầu rồi hướng mắt về vùng không gian vô định. Vì không hiểu lắm ý người đối diện nên cậu đành giữ im lặng và bắt đầu cầm muỗng lên mà bỏ lấy một phần cơm cà ri vào miệng. Mãi một lúc lâu sau, cô mới cất lời:

– Mẹ tôi đã mất rồi.

– Tôi xin lỗi, vì đã gợi nhắc lại một chuyện buồn thế này… – cậu lập tức buông muỗng, ánh mắt và giọng nói đều chùng xuống hẳn.

– Không sao đâu, tôi ổn mà.

Tuy cô nói thế nhưng cậu vẫn không hề thấy an tâm chút nào. Nhìn vẻ mặt lo lắng và thoáng ánh buồn của cậu, cô cảm thấy lòng mình ấm áp hơn hẳn. Cô bèn tiếp lời:

– Dù mẹ đã không còn trên cõi đời này nhưng tôi nghĩ bà vẫn đang dõi theo tôi từ đâu đó ở trên thiên đàng kia. Và những lời mẹ muốn gửi gắm cho tôi cũng đều đã được thể hiện hết qua bài hát ấy rồi.

– Phải rồi, bài hát nhắc tới hoa rất nhiều nhỉ? Tên của cô cũng là Hanako(*), đúng không?

 _( Chú thích (*): Hana (_ 花 _) có nghĩa là hoa và Ko (_ 子 _) có nghĩa là đứa trẻ = > Hanako (_花子 _): đứa trẻ của hoa )_

– Đúng vậy – cô khẽ nở một nụ cười hạnh phúc – Mỗi khi bị ai đó coi thường vì ước mơ của mình, bài hát ấy giúp tôi vững tin hơn về con đường mình chọn trong tương lai.

– Tuy tôi biết hỏi thế này có vẻ hơi thất lễ, nhưng mà liệu Mujisaki-san có thể chia sẻ với tôi về ước mơ của cô được chứ?

– Hẳn rồi, tôi rất sẵn lòng. Có điều, hãy đợi cho đến khi chúng ta xử lý hết cái này đã nhé – nói rồi cô chỉ tay vào tô mì ramen của mình và dĩa cơm cà ri của cậu – Nó sắp nguội lạnh mất rồi.

Và cả hai liền bắt tay vào ăn và không nói với nhau thêm lời nào nữa. Rồi chẳng mấy chốc, cô và cậu cũng hoàn thành “nhiệm vụ” của mình. Cậu liền gọi người bồi bàn ra để order thêm đồ uống. Nhưng tiếc là ở đây chẳng hề có phục vụ sữa nên cậu bèn chọn cho mình một ly matcha cocktail. Còn cô là một ly hồng trà. 

Khi thức uống được đem ra, hai người liền cầm lên mà nhấm nháp trước một ngụm. Trong lúc cậu còn đang bất ngờ trước hương vị thơm ngon của ly cocktail, cô cất giọng:

– Ước mơ của tôi ấy, nghe rồi xin anh đừng cười nhé.

– Cô đừng lo, tôi sẽ không cười đâu.

– Ừm… Ước mơ của tôi là trở thành một người mẹ tốt sau này. Nhờ có một người mẹ rất tuyệt vời mà mới có được tôi của ngày hôm nay. Có thể với người khác thì việc đóng góp những thành tựu to lớn cho xã hội mới là điều thực sự quan trọng. Nhưng theo tôi thấy thì việc lùi về sau vun vén, nuôi dưỡng, chăm sóc cho gia đình nhỏ của mình chẳng phải cũng rất cao đẹp sao?

Cậu gật đầu đồng tình. Hơn ai hết, cậu là người hiểu rõ cha mẹ có tầm ảnh hưởng thế nào với sự phát triển của con trẻ. Bởi vì chính cậu cũng là một nạn nhân trong một gia đình đầy lạnh nhạt. Dù cho cậu có vùi đầu vào bóng chuyền, dù cho cậu có được cho mình những người đồng đội đáng tin cậy đến đâu đi nữa thì đôi lúc, cảm giác cô đơn vẫn ập đến. Sự thiếu vắng tình thương cha mẹ đã để lại trong tim cậu một lỗ hỏng mà khó ai hay điều gì có thể lấp đầy được.

– Ước mơ của cô rất đáng trân trọng đấy chứ.

– Cảm ơn anh đã động viên tôi, Kageyama-san. Có người lắng nghe mình mà không hề phán xét thế này, tôi thật sự rất cảm kích.

– Nếu sau này cô có gặp việc gì khó khăn hay phiền lòng thì cứ việc tâm sự với tôi, tôi không phiền đâu. _Hơn nữa, tôi cũng muốn được hiểu thêm về em_ – câu sau chỉ được cậu khẽ khàng bồi thêm trong lòng.

Dưới ánh đèn vàng lấp lánh, họ nói với nhau đủ thứ chuyện trên trời dưới đất. Nào là về người anh trai Keiichi của cô đã buồn thế nào khi hiểu lầm chị Miwa có bạn trai thật. Nào là về những cú chuyền long trời lở đất của các tay đập đội Adlers vào đầu cậu kinh khủng ra sao. Nào là về con mèo quậy phá nhà hàng xóm cô… Dẫu cho chẳng chuyện nào ăn nhập với chuyện nào, họ vẫn cùng nhau nói cười thật vui vẻ, chẳng màng đến thời gian chảy trôi. Trước khi cả hai kịp nhận ra thì xung quanh đã chỉ còn lại lác đác vài người.

– Ôi, đã 9h tối rồi sao… – cô giật mình nhìn lên chiếc đồng hồ treo tường và hốt hoảng nói – Đến lúc tôi phải về rồi.

– Tôi cũng vậy – nói rồi cậu nhấc người khỏi ghế.

Hai người cùng nhau bước ra đại sảnh. Cậu đi về phía quầy tiếp tân để thanh toán tiền và lấy lại bó hoa. Trong lúc này, cô đang đứng dựa lưng vào tường và bấm vài câu trả lời cho những tin nhắn gần đây của cha cô. Có vẻ như ông đang lo lắng cho cô con gái nhỏ của mình đây mà. Khi nhắn tin xong, cô ngẩng đầu lên thì liền thấy bóng dáng cao lớn của cậu cùng với bó hoa hồng đỏ.

– Bó hoa này là cho cô đó – cậu vừa nói vừa giấu khuôn mặt đỏ ửng của mình sau sắc hoa cũng đỏ thắm không kém – Liệu… liệu chúng ta… có thể hẹn hò với nhau không?

Cô dùng hai tay nhận lấy bó hồng, mắt mở lớn đầy bất ngờ. Nhưng rồi cũng rất nhanh chóng, môi cô giãn ra thành một nụ cười rất tươi tắn.

– Cảm ơn anh nhiều lắm – cô ngập ngừng một chút rồi mới tiếp tục, giọng nhỏ nhẹ – …Em đồng ý.

– Thật chứ?

Đáp lại câu hỏi của cậu, cô chỉ lặng lẽ gật đầu. Cậu nắm chặt hai bàn tay lại, kéo giật nó xuống như thể vừa giành được chiến thắng. Trông thấy bộ dạng hạnh phúc của cậu lúc này, cô cũng không nhịn được mà nhoẻn miệng cười theo.

– Vậy từ giờ về sau, mong em sẽ chiếu cố cho tôi – cậu nói, khoé môi vẫn còn vương lại ý cười.

– Em cũng vậy…

– Mà giờ này cũng trễ, để tôi đưa em về nhé?

– Như vậy thì phiền anh quá. Em chỉ cần bắt một chuyến xe buýt là về ngay tới nhà ấy mà.

Dưới mái hiên của trạm chờ xe buýt, có một chàng trai và một cô gái trên tay cầm bó hoa cùng nhau đứng đợi. Dù chẳng nói với nhau câu nào nhưng cả hai đều cùng chung một ý nghĩ:

_Giá như chuyến xe kế tiếp đến chậm hơn, dù chỉ một chút thôi, thì hay biết mấy…_

Thế nhưng mong ước cũng chỉ mãi là ước mong. Chiếc xe buýt đến rất đúng giờ, không trễ hơn cũng không sớm hơn. Cô bước lên xe và khẽ quay đầu lại vẫy tay tạm biệt cậu. Cậu cũng gật đầu chào lại và nhìn theo bóng chiếc xe buýt chở cô gái mình thương mất hút dần trên con đường nhựa trải dài.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bài hát mà Hanako đã hát ở trên: https://youtu.be/Xpw9YHv9tE0


	4. Chapter 4

– Thế hôm nay lại có chuyện gì đây, quý ngài Kageyama?

Sugawara vừa nói vừa gấp một miếng đậu hũ Mapo siêu cay cho vào miệng. Trong lúc anh nhắm chặt hai mắt, môi nhoẻn cười vì được ăn món yêu thích thì cậu đáp:

– Ừm… Chuyện là, em và cô ấy đã bắt đầu hẹn hò rồi. Vì vậy em muốn gặp anh để báo tin vui này. Em cũng muốn đãi anh ăn một bữa vì những lời khuyên hữu ích của anh.

Vừa nghe thấy thế, Sugawara bất cẩn nuốt luôn miếng đậu hũ còn đang nhai dang dở trong miệng. Anh ho sặc sụa, với tay lấy vội ly nước lọc trên bàn và tu ừng ực một hơi. Mãi một lúc sau, anh mới có thể lên tiếng với đôi mắt mở to đầy kinh ngạc:

– Em nói thật sao?

– Tất nhiên là thật ạ.

– Vậy thì chúc mừng em! – anh vừa nói vừa vỗ vỗ vai cậu – Mà để anh đoán nhé, hôm nay em hẹn anh ra còn là vì muốn biết khi hẹn hò cần làm gì, phải không?

– Sao anh biết được thế? – cậu ngớ người hỏi lại.

– Haha, có gì khó đoán đâu chứ. Nhưng thôi, ăn xong đi rồi có gì anh em mình bàn bạc sau.

Thế là cả hai bèn cắm đầu vào xử lý dĩa đồ ăn trước mặt. Khi mọi thứ đã xong xuôi, anh mới bắt đầu nói:

– Dù là trong giai đoạn theo đuổi hay đã hẹn hò rồi thì em vẫn hãy rủ cô ấy đi chơi vào những dịp rảnh rỗi, lần trước anh cũng có nói rồi đấy. Còn về địa điểm thì cũng không quá quan trọng đâu, miễn hai đứa thấy vui là được. Mà khoan, em đang làm cái gì vậy?

Lúc này cậu đang hí hoáy ghi chép lại những lời đàn anh vừa nói vào cuốn sổ nhỏ. Khi nghe anh hỏi, cậu mới dừng bút mà trả lời:

– Thì ghi lại những thông tin cần thiết ạ. Em sợ mình sẽ quên.

– Thôi thì tuỳ em vậy – anh gượng cười đáp, trán đổ mồ hôi hột – À, ngoài ra em cũng cần đặc biệt chú ý những ngày lễ quan trọng như Valentine, Giáng Sinh hay sinh nhật. Đó là những dịp thể hiện tình cảm tốt nhất đó, đừng có mà quên.

Cậu gật đầu. Khi cảm thấy đã ghi chép đầy đủ, cậu liền gấp quyển sổ lại cho vào túi áo và cúi gập cả người xuống nói:

– Cảm ơn anh rất nhiều, Sugawara-san.

– Không có gì đâu. 

Sugawara mỉm cười nhìn cậu đàn em. Nhìn thấy một Kageyama luôn cố gắng và trau dồi bản thân dù là trong bóng chuyền hay trong chuyện tình cảm, anh không khỏi cảm thấy hạnh phúc và tự hào. Như vậy thì dù cậu có đến sống ở một nơi xa Nhật Bản hơn cả nửa vòng trái đất thì anh cũng chẳng cần phải lo nữa rồi.

– Kageyama! Năm sau em tính xuất ngoại mà phải không? – anh há hốc mồm hỏi.

– Vâng. Thế thì sao hả anh?

– Trời, còn sao nữa. Nếu em xuất ngoại thì hai đứa sẽ phải yêu xa đó. Em thấy ổn với việc này sao?

Cậu rơi vào trầm ngâm mất một lúc. Quả thật bấy lâu nay cậu đã không hề để ý đến việc này. Nếu tính từ bây giờ cho đến thời điểm năm sau cậu bắt đầu chơi cho đội tuyển nước ngoài thì hai người sẽ chỉ có thể ở bên cạnh nhau chưa đầy một năm.

– Vậy thì em sẽ trân trọng những khoảnh khắc hiện tại có được cùng cô ấy. 

– Em biết quý trọng và sống hết mình cho hiện tại là tốt. Nhưng còn tương lai thì sao? Không phải anh muốn nói gỡ nhưng sự thật là đã có nhiều cặp đôi vì yêu xa nên dẫn đến tan vỡ. Xa mặt thì dễ cách lòng mà.

Những lời nói đó của anh đã khiến cậu phải suy nghĩ rất nhiều dù cho cuộc hẹn đã kết thúc tự bao giờ. Với bóng chuyền, cậu không bao giờ cảm thấy đủ cả. Cậu muốn thử thách mình ở một chân trời hoàn toàn xa lạ, nâng cao hơn nữa khả năng bản thân. Nhưng mặt khác, cậu cũng không muốn mối quan hệ giữa mình và cô kết thúc dễ dàng như thế được.

Thế là cậu quyết định thay bộ pyjama đang mặc trên người thành áo phông và quần cộc. Cậu muốn ra ngoài chạy bộ một chút để làm nguội cái đầu đang chất chứa đầy suy tư.

Không khí buổi chiều thật trong lành và mát mẻ. Cậu hít một hơi khí căng đầy lồng ngực và bắt đầu lấy đà chạy. Cậu chẳng cần biết đích đến là đâu, cứ để đôi chân đưa cậu tới bất cứ đâu nó muốn. 

Cậu cắm đầu chạy, mặc kệ cho khung cảnh lướt qua trước mắt có lạ lẫm như thế nào đi nữa. Cho đến khi cậu kịp nhận ra thì đã quá muộn. Giờ đây cậu đang lưu lạc chốn nào, cậu cũng không rõ.

– Lại chơi ngu rồi… 

Cậu nhắm chặt mắt, cố hồi tưởng là quãng đường mình vừa chạy qua. Nhưng tiếc thay, trí nhớ của cậu chỉ hoạt động tốt nhất khi chơi bóng chuyền mà thôi. Còn với những thứ khác, cậu không sao mà nhớ được.

– Kageyama-san?

Nghe có người gọi tên mình, cậu vội quay người lại. Khi vừa nhìn thấy người đối diện, cậu liền vội vã hỏi:

– Mujisaki-san, em làm gì ở đây vậy?

– Em đang định ra công viên một chút. Còn anh thì sao?

– Ừ thì… – cậu ngó lơ chỗ khác, ngập ngừng một hồi mới chịu thừa nhận – Tôi bị lạc đường.

– Thật sao? Vậy thì em không giúp gì được rồi. Em cũng là dân mù đường, chỉ biết sơ sơ mấy đường mình thường hay đi thôi.

– Không sao, khi nãy tôi có đem theo tiền nên chỉ cần bắt một chiếc taxi là về được nhà ngay. Mà giờ này cũng sắp tối rồi, em lại ra công viên làm gì?

Cô bỗng dáo dác nhìn xung quanh. Khi đã yên tâm, cô mới nhẹ giọng nói:

– Em đang lén gia đình nuôi một bé mèo trong công viên. 

– Mèo sao? – cậu đáp, ánh mắt hiện rõ sự thích thú – Cho tôi xem với.

– Được thôi, đi theo em.

Nói rồi cô đi trước, cậu lật đật bước theo. Nhìn từ đằng sau, bóng lưng cô trông thật nhỏ bé. Trong cậu bỗng dâng tràn một cảm giác thật khác lạ. Cậu muốn che chở và bảo vệ người con gái ấy. Cậu muốn ôm trọn bóng hình ấy vào lòng mình. Khi ý nghĩ đó chỉ vừa chớm nở trong đầu, cậu đã ngay lập tức xua nó đi trong sự xấu hổ.

Vì có dáng người cao lớn nên chẳng mấy chốc, cậu đã kịp bước ngang hàng với cô. Cậu nhìn xuống cô với ánh mắt có chút ngượng ngùng, tay khẽ gãi một bên má và hỏi:

– Túi đồ em đang cầm, có nặng lắm không? Hay để tôi xách giùm nhé?

– Cảm ơn lòng tốt của anh, nhưng mà không sao đâu – cô cười đáp – Em chỉ đựng có mỗi hộp đồ ăn nên nhẹ lắm.

– Vậy à… Mà gia đình em không cho nhận nuôi sao?

– Dạ, vì cha em bị dị ứng lông mèo. À mà, đi nãy giờ cuối cùng cũng tới nơi rồi nè – cô chỉ tay về phía trước mặt.

Đi sâu vào trong công viên, cô tìm đến một bụi rậm nọ và đưa tay lật giở những tán lá um tùm sang hai bên. Giữa sắc xanh của cỏ và lá là sắc nâu của thùng carton và sắc trắng của lông mèo. Bé mèo đang nằm nghỉ trong thùng carton vừa nhìn thấy cô là lập tức nhảy phốc lên.

– Chắc là em đói rồi phải không? – cô dùng một tay đỡ lấy hông nó, tay còn lại đặt túi đồ đang cầm xuống đất để tiện vuốt ve bộ lông mịn màng – Kageyama-san, phiền anh lấy giúp em hộp đồ ăn trong túi với.

Cậu gật đầu và làm theo lời cô, lấy ra một hộp cơm màu hồng trông rất đáng yêu. Cậu mở nắp hộp ra thì thấy vài ba con cá hồi cùng một ít thịt cốt lết. Mèo con vừa ngửi thấy mùi đồ ăn là hai mắt sáng rỡ hẳn lên. Nó liền nhảy khỏi người cô và tiến lại gần hộp đồ ăn được cậu đặt dưới đất.

– Dễ thương ghê… – cậu vừa nhìn nó ngấu nghiến cá hồi vừa cảm thán – Em tìm thấy con mèo này ở đâu vậy?

– À, có lần em đang tản bộ ở công viên thì tình cờ thấy Yuki-chan được đặt trong hộp carton này dưới gốc cây. Chắc là Yuki-chan bị người ta bỏ rơi. Giờ thì em đang tìm người nhận nuôi em ấy đây.

– Vậy tôi nhận nuôi được không? – cậu chỉ tay vào mình và hỏi.

– Thật không ạ? Gia đình anh cho phép nuôi mèo sao?

– Tôi nghĩ dù mình có làm gì thì cha mẹ cũng chẳng quan tâm đâu. Có nhận nuôi thêm con mèo cũng không vấn đề gì.

Lúc này, Yuki đã ăn xong phần đồ ăn của mình. Cô nhẹ nhàng nhấc bổng nó lên rồi đặt lên đùi cậu. Cô mỉm cười nói:

– Vậy từ nay nhờ anh chăm sóc Yuki-chan nhé.

Cậu nhìn tạo vật trắng muốt đang nằm cuộn tròn trên đùi mình mà bắt đầu run rẩy vì quá phấn khích. Cậu chầm chậm nâng mèo con lên và đưa ngang với tầm mắt mình. Cậu cố gắng nhìn nó bằng một ánh mắt trìu mến hết sức có thể.

Roẹt. Yuki nhe nanh vuốt và cào mặt cậu ba đường.

– Ka… Kageyama-san, anh có sao không? – cô hốt hoảng nói – Bình thường em ấy đâu có dữ tợn như vậy…

– Không sao, tôi ổn mà.

Cậu đặt Yuki xuống đất. Ngay lập tức, nó nhanh chóng nhảy vào chiếc hộp carton và giấu mình trong đó. Cậu biết rằng động vật vốn không ưa gì mình. Dù vậy mỗi lần bị tụi nó cự tuyệt cậu đều không tránh khỏi đau lòng.

– Chắc Yuki-chan cần có thêm thời gian làm quen… Em nghĩ mình nên đợi thêm một thời gian nữa rồi anh hãy đem em ấy về nhà.

– Đành vậy… – cậu thở dài đáp.

Bầu trời dần chuyển mình từ sắc đỏ cam của hoàng hôn sang sắc xám khói của màn đêm. Cậu lặng nhìn cảnh sắc trên cao ấy và cất lời:

– Trời sắp tối rồi, chúng ta cũng nên về thôi.

– Vâng.

Cô vẫy tay chào Yuki lần cuối rồi giấu chiếc hộp carton sau những tán lá. Xong xuôi, cô đứng dậy và phủi phủi gấu áo.

Nền trời như được đổ mực tàu, rất nhanh chóng sắc cam của hoàng hôn đã bị che lấp. Tinh nghịch nhảy nhót trên tấm vải đen khổng lồ ấy, là những vì tinh tú lấp lánh cùng vầng trăng tròn mờ ảo.

– Đẹp thật nhỉ – cả hai cùng cảm thán. Thế nhưng ánh mắt của họ lại đặt ở những nơi khác nhau. Cô ngước nhìn lên bầu trời sao đêm, cậu lại ngắm nhìn người con gái trước mặt.

_Cần chi phải ngước nhìn lên trời khi cả dải thiên hà đều đã quy tụ hết vào trong mắt nàng?_

Ánh sao phản chiếu nơi đáy mắt cô gái đã thắp sáng lên trong tâm hồn chàng trai những rung động hết sức ngọt ngào. Như thể những ngôi sao đã trao cho cô một thứ ma thuật mãnh liệt, khiến cậu chẳng có cách nào nhìn đi nơi khác. 

– A, sao băng kìa! – cô chợt thốt lên đầy thích thú rồi nắm chặt hai bàn tay lại, mắt nhắm nghiền.

“Khi thấy sao băng vụt qua nền trời, điều ước của bạn sẽ trở thành hiện thực.”

Cậu vốn không tin vào những lời đồn thổi đó. Thế nhưng chỉ riêng đêm nay, cậu sẽ thử gửi gắm mong ước của mình vào vì sao đang rơi ấy. Điều mà cậu mong muốn nó trở thành hiện thật ngay lúc này, chỉ đơn giản là:

– Ước gì tôi được nắm tay em nhỉ.

Lời thầm thì trong tâm bất chợt vụt ra khỏi khoé miệng. Cậu và cô ngỡ ngàng nhìn nhau, mặt đỏ tía tai. Trong lúc cậu định lên tiếng để bào chữa cho những lời vừa rồi thì cô đã chìa bàn tay mình ra. Cậu bèn vụng về nắm lấy bàn tay nhỏ nhắn ấy, gói gọn nó trong bàn tay to lớn của mình.

– Tôi đưa em về nhà nhé?

Đáp lại câu hỏi của cậu chỉ là một cái gật đầu khẽ từ cô. Cả không gian rơi vào tĩnh lặng. Giờ đây chỉ còn đọng lại mỗi tiếng bước chân cùng tiếng đập của trái tim.

Tay phải cậu đang nắm lấy tay cô còn tay trái cậu đưa lên che đi khuôn mặt đỏ lựng của mình. Cậu bâng quơ hỏi:

– Đây không phải là mơ chứ?

Nghe thấy thế, cô liền bật cười.

– Là thật đấy. Điều ước của anh đã được sao băng đáp ứng rồi.

– Điều ước của tôi còn nhiều lắm – nói rồi cậu khẽ đan những ngón tay của mình và cô vào nhau và siết thật chặt – Nhưng hôm nay, chỉ cần được nắm tay em thế này, là đủ rồi.

– Vậy sau này, chúng ta hãy cùng nhau hiện thực hoá những điều ước còn lại của anh nhé – cô cười lém lỉnh đáp.

Nhịp đập rộn ràng của con tim khi hai bàn tay lần đầu chạm vào nhau nay đã được thay thế bởi một nhịp đập bình lặng, nhẹ nhàng. Bởi qua cái đan tay ấy, họ hiểu rõ hơn về tình cảm đối phương dành cho mình. Len lỏi trong niềm hân hoan của trái tim chính là một cảm giác an tâm và tin tưởng lẫn nhau.

Trên con phố vắng bóng người, họ vẫn nắm chặt tay nhau tới tận lúc ngôi nhà của cô hiện lên trước mặt. Con đường về nhà cứ tưởng dài thênh thang nhưng hoá ra cũng thật ngắn ngủi. Hai bàn tay lưu luyến níu giữ chút hơi ấm còn sót lại trước khi rời xa nhau.

– Cảm ơn anh vì đã đưa em về tận nhà thế này.

– Không có gì đâu.

Cô gật đầu chào cậu và bước vào trong nhà. Cậu chỉ ngẩng người nhìn theo bóng dáng cô khuất hẳn sau cánh cửa rồi mới quay lưng cất bước.

Cậu bèn gọi một chiếc taxi để về nhà. Nhìn cảnh vật lướt thật nhanh qua cửa kính xe, cậu chợt thấy lòng có chút buồn. Những kỷ niệm đẹp hôm nay họ đã có cùng nhau rồi cũng sẽ như cảnh vật hai bên đường, nhẹ nhàng lướt qua chuyến xe cuộc đời của riêng mỗi người và mãi mãi trôi tuột về đằng sau. Và chuyện xuất ngoại vào năm sau của cậu sẽ là một chất xúc tác góp phần đẩy cả hai rời xa nhau nhanh hơn nữa.

Cậu lắc đầu và cố lờ đi những suy nghĩ vẩn vơ ấy. Dù vậy, cậu vẫn cảm thấy lòng mình thật rối bời làm sao.


	5. Chapter 5

– Mưa sao?! – Hoshiumi thốt lên đầy bất ngờ khi nhìn thấy hằng hà sa số những giọt nước đang thi nhau rơi xuống trước mặt mình.

– Hồi sáng dự báo thời tiết có nói rồi mà anh? – Kageyama vừa nói vừa bung mở chiếc dù đang cầm trên tay ra.

– Nhưng mà sáng giờ trời nắng trong xanh như vậy, ai mà nghĩ nó mưa thiệt đâu... Mà khoan đã! Kageyama!

Hoshiumi túm lấy vai cậu trước khi cậu kịp bước ra khỏi sân vận động. Cậu quay đầu nhìn anh đầy thắc mắc.

– Cho anh đi chung dù với cậu ra ga tàu gần đây được không?

– Xin lỗi anh nhưng... – nói tới đây cậu chợt dừng lại, vẻ mặt như vừa nhớ ra một chuyện quan trọng.

Sau một hồi đắn đo suy nghĩ, cậu mới tiếp tục:

– Thôi cũng được ạ.

– Cảm ơn cậu nhiều nhé! – Hoshiumi mừng rỡ đáp.

Trên đường đi tới ga tàu, Hoshiumi vừa đi vừa nhảy chân sáo đầy vui thích. Anh không hề để ý đến người bên cạnh đang phải khổ sở thế nào khi vừa phải cố theo kịp nhịp chân anh vừa phải che dù để anh khỏi ướt. Khi đã chịu hết nổi, cậu mới bèn lên tiếng:

– Hoshiumi-san, anh đi đứng bình thường giúp em được không? Vì anh mà em ướt gần hết một bên tay áo luôn này.

– A, xin lỗi cậu – anh vừa nói vừa điều chỉnh lại bước đi của mình – Mà cậu chỉ ướt một bên tay thôi, có gì phải lo nhỉ? Đằng nào mà chả phải về nhà tắm rửa lại.

– Em đâu có định về nhà ngay?

– Đúng rồi ha! Nhà cậu gần sân vân động của Schweiden mà, chỉ việc đi bộ về là xong rồi. Cần gì phải đi ra ga tàu chung với anh nhỉ? Thế, trời mưa như vậy mà cậu còn tính đi đâu nữa?

– Em tính qua tiệm tóc của chị Miwa.

Hoshiumi ngớ người mất một lúc. Nhưng rồi rất nhanh chóng, anh cũng đã hiểu ra mọi chuyện.

– À, ra là đến chỗ bạn gái đang làm thêm.

Lần đội trưởng Adlers đề nghị đi ăn mà Kageyama lại vắng mặt, Hoshiumi đã ngửi thấy có mùi đáng ngờ. Và sau một hồi được cả đội tra hỏi, cuối cùng cậu chàng cũng chịu khai ra là mình đang có người yêu. Chuyện lần đầu gặp nhau ra sao, bắt đầu quen nhau thế nào đều được cậu ngoan ngoãn tiết lộ hết.

– Cậu sợ người ta quên mang theo dù sao? Chú em cũng chu đáo phết nhỉ? – anh vừa nói vừa huých khuỷu tay cậu mấy cái.

– Thôi, anh đừng chọc em nữa... Mà, tụi mình đi nãy giờ cũng đến ga rồi nè. 

– Vậy, tạm biệt cậu nhé. Cậu cũng mau mau đến chỗ cô ấy đi.

– Rồi rồi, em biết rồi.

Tới đây, cả hai bắt đầu tách ra. Anh lên chuyến tàu hướng về phía Đông để về nhà, còn cậu cậu lại chọn chuyến tàu phía Tây để đến nơi cô làm việc.

Cậu bật màn hình điện thoại lên, với hình nền là nàng mèo trắng Yuki vừa mới đem về nuôi ít lâu. Lúc này đã là 6h30 tối, sắp đến giờ cô tan ca làm. Ngồi trên toa tàu, cậu chỉ mong sao thời gian trôi qua thật nhanh để có thể đến bên cô càng sớm càng tốt.

Sau gần 10 phút chờ đợi, cuối cùng tàu điện ngầm cũng đã dừng lại. Cậu nhanh chóng rời khỏi toa tàu, dùng dù che chắn cơ thể mình và cố bước đi thật nhanh dưới cơn mưa tầm tã.

Chẳng mấy chốc, cậu đã đến nơi. Vừa hay, cô cũng đang bước ra từ bên trong tiệm tóc. Cô ngước lên trời, nhìn những hạt mưa nặng trĩu rơi rồi khẽ thở dài. Cậu nhanh chóng chạy lại phía cô và cất tiếng gọi:

– Mujisaki-san!

– Kageyama-san? Anh làm gì ở đây thế? – cô giật mình hỏi khi thấy bóng dáng cậu.

Vừa đến được thềm cửa, cậu liền đứng chững lại và thở dốc một lúc. Khi đã điều hoà được nhịp thở, cậu mới trả lời:

– Tôi sợ em quên đem theo dù...

– Ồ, cảm ơn anh nhé – cô mỉm cười đáp.

Chị Miwa lúc này đang ngồi bên trong tiệm đọc tạp chí để giết thời gian. Chị định đến khi cơn mưa tạnh hẳn rồi sẽ đóng cửa tiệm và ra về. Trong khi đôi tay đang lật giở những trang tạp chí thì đôi tai chị chợt nghe có tiếng cười nói bên ngoài xen lẫn trong tiếng mưa rơi rả rích. Vì tò mò, chị đã quyết định ra xem thử. 

– Ôi trời, cứ tưởng ai. Hóa ra là Hanako và đứa em trai quý hoá của chị. Em sợ cơn mưa sẽ làm ướt cô bạn gái của mình sao?

– Dạ, đúng vậy. Lỡ cô ấy dính mưa rồi bị bệnh thì em sẽ lo chết mất. 

– Ê, vậy còn bà chị này em quăng đi đâu? 

– Chị Miwa đừng lo – cô nhìn chị nói, miệng cười tủm tỉm – Em đã nhắn tin cho anh Keiichi biết rồi. Khi nào ảnh tan ca làm thì sẽ đến đưa chị về tận nhà bằng xe riêng của mình ngay. Chị sẽ không bị dính một hạt mưa nào đâu.

– Vậy, tụi em xin phép về trước~! – cô và cậu cùng nói rồi nhanh chóng rời đi.

– Ôi, hai cái đứa này... Thật tình... – chị bất lực nói.

Khi đã đi được một quãng khá xa tiệm tóc, cậu mới cất tiếng hỏi:

– Lúc nãy em nói có vẻ chị Miwa cũng bắt đầu xiêu lòng trước anh trai của em, chuyện đó là thật sao?

– Em không đùa đâu – cô khẳng định chắc nịch – Dạo gần đây khi được anh Keiichi tặng quà, chị Miwa không còn tỏ vẻ chán ghét nữa. Thay vào đó, chị nhận nó với vẻ mặt có chút bối rối và ngại ngùng. Không biết giữa họ đã xảy ra chuyện gì rồi nhỉ?

– Tôi cũng tò mò muốn biết đấy...

Mưa vẫn tuôn rơi không ngừng, giọt ngọc của trời mỗi lúc càng thêm nặng hạt. Cả một vùng không gian chìm ngập trong sắc trắng. Thoang thoảng đâu đó là mùi ngay ngáy của đất ẩm len lỏi trong từng cơn gió lạnh thổi qua. Ai nấy cũng đều vội vã tìm cho mình một chỗ trú để tạm tránh cơn mưa bất ngờ này. Chỉ riêng dưới chiếc dù xanh nọ, có người con trai tóc đen và người con gái tóc nâu vẫn thản nhiên vui vẻ nói cười và bước đi thật chậm rãi.

Cảnh vật xung quanh chẳng hề khiến hai người mảy may dao động. Họ chỉ đơn giản là muốn tận hưởng và trân trọng từng khoảnh khắc mà mình có được cùng nhau, dù cho đó có là dưới bầu trời đầy sao hay dưới cơn mưa cuối thu đi nữa.

– Yuki-chan đã quen với anh rồi chứ?

– Có lẽ... Ít ra thì nó cũng không còn cào mặt tôi nữa.

– À, nhắc mới nhớ... Vết trầy hôm trước của anh đã lành rồi chứ?

Nói rồi cô tiến vài bước nhỏ lên trước, cẩn thận không đi quá vùng mà tán ô đang che chắn và quay đầu lại nhìn cậu. Cô với tay lên chạm vào má phải của cậu, dịu dàng xoa nơi từng bị mèo cào ba đường. Cậu bất giác đứng sững người lại, chẳng chút động đậy. 

Khi cảm nhận được vết thương nơi đó đã lành, cô bèn thở phào nhẹ nhõm và khẽ khàng hạ tay xuống. Thế nhưng trước khi hành động đó kịp xảy ra, cậu đã nhanh chóng áp lòng bàn tay mình vào tay cô và giữ nó lại. Cậu khép chặt hàng mi, lắng nghe tiếng mưa rơi lộp độp và cảm nhận hơi ấm lan toả nơi vùng má và bàn tay mình. Cậu nhẹ nhàng đáp:

– Cảm ơn em, vì đã lo lắng cho tôi.

Vì quá bất ngờ trước hành động vừa rồi của cậu, cô chỉ có thể lắp bắp trả lời với khuôn mặt đỏ ửng:

– K-Không có... gì đâu...

Khi cảm thấy đã thoả mãn, cậu mới buông bàn tay mình ra và mở đôi mắt đang nhắm nghiền. Cậu nhìn thẳng vào cô, mở miệng định nói gì đó nhưng rồi lại thôi. Mãi một lúc sau, cậu mới cất tiếng:

– Có chuyện này, tôi cần phải nói với em.

– Chuyện gì thế?

Cậu cắn chặt môi mình, hít một hơi thật sâu để lấy thêm dũng khí. 

– Năm sau... tôi sẽ bắt đầu chơi cho đội tuyển bóng chuyền nước ngoài.

Một khoảng lặng kéo dài giữa hai người. Cậu cúi gằm xuống đất, lo sợ một câu chia tay sẽ được thốt lên từ cô. 

Với cậu, khoảng thời gian tạm xa nhau đó chẳng là vấn đề gì quá to tát. Bởi dù có là một năm, hai năm hay mười năm sau đi nữa thì cậu biết chắc, người mình yêu sẽ chỉ mãi là cô mà thôi. Thế nhưng, liệu cô có chấp nhận điều đó? Tuổi xuân của một người con gái, một khi đã trôi qua thì rất khó mà lấy lại. Làm sao cậu có thể ích kỷ bảo cô chờ đợi mình được cơ chứ? 

– Chuyện đó thì có vấn đề gì sao?

Cậu bất ngờ ngẩng đầu lên. Cơn mưa dữ dội ngoài kia chẳng biết đã tạnh hẳn từ bao giờ. Cậu gấp chiếc dù lại, cô thì tinh nghịch nhảy qua những vũng nước vẫn còn đọng lại trên mặt đường. Cô quay đầu nhìn cậu và nói tiếp:

– Trong tương lai, nếu anh tìm được một người con gái mà anh yêu hơn cả em thì khi đó, chúng ta mới chấm dứt. Còn hiện tại, em đã chọn ở bên cạnh anh rồi cơ mà.

Cậu ngay lập tức quăng chiếc dù đang cầm trên tay xuống đất, chạy nhào đến và ôm cô vào lòng. 

– Làm sao tôi có thể yêu ai khác ngoài em được chứ. 

Sự chênh lệch chiều cao của cả hai khiến đầu của cô vừa khít ngay lồng ngực trái của cậu. Tiếng đập rộn ràng nơi đó là minh chứng rõ nhất cho tình cảm sâu đậm và sẽ không bao giờ đổi dời của cậu. Cô lắng nghe nhịp tim cậu và dịu dàng đáp:

– Em tin anh mà.

– Khi tôi đi nước ngoài, chúng ta sẽ tạm xa nhau một thời gian. Vì vậy, trong khoảng thời gian còn ở cạnh nhau thế này, tôi sẽ chứng minh cho em thấy được tình cảm của mình là hoàn toàn nghiêm túc. Em cứ chờ mà xem!

– Haha, em trông đợi vào anh đấy.

Khi đã ôm nhau được một lúc lâu, cậu mới chợt nhận thức được hành động tự phát của mình và vội buông cô ra. Cậu nhặt cây dù đáng thương bị bỏ rơi trong bùn đất lấm lem lên và xấu hổ nói:

– Xin... xin lỗi em. Tôi hành động mà chẳng kịp suy nghĩ gì cả.

Nhìn thấy khuôn mặt đỏ chót như trái cà chua ấy, cô chỉ có thể khẽ phì cười. Khi đã cười đủ, cô mới xoè bàn tay mình ra. Vì chẳng rõ ý đối phương nên cậu chỉ có thể đứng đực mặt ra. Không còn cách nào khác, cô bèn nhìn lảng đi hướng khác để giấu đi sự xấu hổ và khẽ thì thầm:

– Quãng đường từ đây ra ga tàu, anh có thể nắm tay em nếu muốn.

Tương lai chắc chắn luôn chứa đựng những điều không thể lường trước. Nhưng giờ đây, cậu quyết định sẽ đặt trọn niềm tin vào hiện tại, vào bàn tay ấm áp mà mình đang nắm giữ lúc này. 

Bầu trời sau cơn mưa trong vắt không một gợn mây. Cậu dường như cũng cảm thấy lòng mình rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết, chẳng còn chút mờ mịt hay rối bời nào nữa.


	6. Chapter 6

Dưới cái se lạnh của không khí ngày đông sang, Kageyama vội vã cất bước giữa dòng người tấp nập. Dù vội vã là thế nhưng cậu vẫn không sao giấu nổi nụ cười trên môi. Đích đến của cậu là hiệu sách nằm ở phía cuối con đường này.

Đi được một lúc, cuối cùng cậu cũng đã đến nơi. Chẳng chút chần chừ, cậu liền đẩy cửa và bước vào bên trong. Tiệm sách lúc này cũng khá vắng vẻ, chỉ có người thu ngân và cô nhân viên tóc nâu nọ đang loay hoay sắp xếp lại chồng sách trên kệ.

– Ráng thêm một xíu nữa thôi... – cô nhân viên vừa lẩm nhẩm nói vừa nhón chân và cố vươn tay thật cao để lấy bằng được cuốn sách bị đặt sai vị trí kia xuống. Và trước khi bàn tay cô kịp chạm vào nó thì đã bị một bàn tay khác cướp mất. 

– Của em đây.

Cô liền nhận lấy cuốn sách và toang nói lời cảm ơn. Nhưng khi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn người trước mặt, cô chỉ còn có thể thốt lên đầy ngỡ ngàng:

– Ủa? Kageyama-san? Sao anh lại đến đây?

Đáp lại câu hỏi của cô là một nụ cười đầy tươi tắn, một khuôn mặt ngập tràn hào hứng. Cậu đang có tin vui, và tin vui này cậu muốn chia sẻ cùng cô càng sớm càng tốt.

Chẳng để cô đợi lâu, cậu bèn lấy từ trong túi quần ra hai tấm vé và chìa về phía trước. Cậu nói:

– Tôi đến là để tặng em thứ này. Đó là vé cho trận đấu sắp tới giữa đội của tôi và Black Jackals. 

– Cảm ơn anh – cô vừa đáp vừa nhận lấy món quà của cậu, vẻ mặt vẫn còn chút bất ngờ – Nhưng sao anh lại tặng nó cho em?

– Cũng không hẳn vì lý do gì đặc biệt... Chỉ là, trận đấu này có ý nghĩa rất lớn với tôi. Và nếu có em tới xem thì thật tốt. Nó được tổ chức vào tối thử bảy tuần này, khi đó em không bận gì chứ?

Cô trầm ngâm một lúc, cố nhớ lại lịch trình tuần này của mình. Khi đã chắc chắn về câu trả lời, cô mới lắc đầu tỏ ý không bận. Rồi cô nhìn lại hai tấm vé trên tay mình và không khỏi thắc mắc:

– Tại sao lại là hai vé vậy anh?

– Nếu tôi nhớ không lầm thì có lần em từng nói mình có bạn thân cũng thích bóng chuyền phải không? Em có thể dùng tấm vé còn lại để rủ thêm cô bạn đó cùng đi.

Nghe tới đó, ánh mắt cô bỗng chùng xuống. Nhưng nỗi buồn nơi khoé mắt kia cũng nhanh chóng biến mất, tựa hồ như chưa từng tồn tại. Cô đưa cho anh một tấm vé và đáp:

– Hôm đó Aya-chan bận nên chắc không đi được rồi... Vì vậy em xin trả nó lại cho anh.

– Ra là vậy.

– Nhưng em vẫn sẽ đến xem anh đấu, nhất định! – cô vỗ vỗ bờ vai cậu và nhoẻn miệng cười nói – Dù sao thì bây giờ em vẫn còn đang trong giờ làm nên không thể trò chuyện với anh tiếp được. Mình hãy để khi khác nhé?

Cậu gật đầu và vẫy tay chào cô, bước từng bước tiến ra ngoài. Nhưng ngay khi sắp đi đến ngưỡng cửa, cậu bỗng quay đầu và gọi lớn:

– Mujisaki-san!

Cô giật mình ngẩng đầu nhìn theo tiếng gọi, chỉ một tí nữa thôi là chồng sách cô đang cầm trên tay đã rơi xuống đất mất rồi.

– Sao thế anh?

– Nếu em có chuyện gì muốn nói thì đừng ngại nhé, tôi sẽ luôn lắng nghe mà.

Nói rồi cậu gật đầu chào cô và quay đầu bước ra khỏi hiệu sách. Và dẫu cho bóng lưng cậu đã khuất dạng từ lâu, cô vẫn nhìn về phía cánh cửa của hiệu sách với đôi mắt mở to. Việc Kageyama trở nên tinh ý hơn trước quả thật khiến cô không khỏi kinh ngạc.

"Ai nấy cũng đều thay đổi và trở nên tốt hơn, chỉ có mình là vẫn mãi như vậy..." cô thầm nghĩ.

***

Hanako nằm phịch xuống giường ngay sau khi vừa đi làm về. Công việc ở nhà sách vốn cũng không phải là quá nặng nhọc. Chỉ là mấy ngày nay, cõi lòng cô luôn cảm thấy thật nặng trĩu.

Bình thường vào giờ này, cô và bạn thân sẽ cùng nhau trò chuyện, tâm sự qua điện thoại. Thế nhưng, thói quen ấy giờ không còn được duy trì nữa. Dù vậy, cô vẫn đặt điện thoại cạnh gối nằm phòng khi có ai đó lại gọi.

Reng...

Tiếng chuông điện thoại bỗng ngân vang. Gần như ngay lập tức, cô chộp lấy điện thoại và nhìn vào màn hình xem chủ nhân cuộc gọi. Nhưng tiếc rằng, đó không phải là người cô chờ đợi từ nãy giờ.

– Alo, Kageyama-san? Có chuyện gì vậy anh?

– Cũng không có gì quan trọng lắm... Chỉ là, tự dưng tôi muốn gọi cho em thôi.

Nghe thấy thế, cô khẽ phì cười. Cô biết rõ cậu không phải loại người bất chợt nổi hứng như thế. 

– Anh gọi vì lo cho em phải không?

Đầu dây bên kia chợt im lặng, như thể vì quá đỗi ngạc nhiên khi ý nghĩ của mình bị đối phương nhìn thấu. Mãi một lúc sau thì cậu mới trả lời:

– Ừ thì, đúng là vậy đấy... Em đang có chuyện gì không vui, phải không? Hay có lẽ tôi đoán nhầm?

– Quả nhiên anh đã thay đổi rồi nhỉ.

– Hả? Ý em là gì?

– Ai mà ngờ một Kageyama-san có chút vụng về trong ứng xử giờ đây lại có thể đoán biết được tâm trạng người khác nữa chứ... Đúng như anh nói, tâm trạng em hiện không được tốt cho lắm.

Nói đến đó, cô bỗng dừng lại. Chuyện cô và bạn mình cãi nhau lại để một người ngoài cuộc như cậu phải lắng nghe thì thật không phải phép. Nhưng mặt khác, cô cũng không muốn phải che giấu điều đó với cậu. Thế là một khoảng lặng kéo dài giữa cả hai, nhưng cũng không quá lâu vì cậu đã mau chóng phá vỡ nó:

– Em cứ thoải mái tâm sự, không sao đâu.

– Anh không phiền thật chứ?

– Dĩ nhiên là không rồi. _Ngược lại, được trở thành một nơi em có thể tin tưởng để chia sẻ nỗi lòng, tôi còn vui là đằng khác..._ – vế câu sau chỉ được cậu giấu nhẹm trong lòng thôi.

– Chuyện là... Em với Aya-chan đang giận nhau. Tụi em chơi với nhau được mấy năm trời, tất nhiên cũng từng có xảy ra tranh cãi, nhưng cuối cùng thì cũng làm lành rất nhanh. Chỉ duy có lần này là lâu hơn hẳn mọi khi... Nên em nghĩ, có lẽ tình bạn này đã chấm dứt thật rồi.

Cô nhìn bâng quơ về em Kageyama nhồi bông đang nằm chèo queo nơi góc giường. Kể ra thì cậu cũng khá nổi tiếng nên những món đồ ăn theo thế này cũng không phải là ít. Vì vậy khi biết cô và cậu bắt đầu hẹn hò, Aya đã mua ngay món quà này tặng cô. Giờ đây khi nhìn nó, cô lại vô tình nhớ đến cô bạn từng thân của mình và nuối tiếc cho một tình bạn đẹp đẽ. Và điều đó khiến cô buồn ghê gớm.

– Nghe chuyện của em, tôi lại nhớ đến chuyện của mình hồi trước.

– Vậy Kageyama-san và bạn anh cũng không còn nói chuyện với nhau nữa sao?

– Không, chúng tôi đã làm bạn lại rồi.

– Thế thì sao mà giống chuyện của em được chứ... – cô đáp, giọng có chút buồn bã.

– Nhưng mà, tôi đã từng có lúc tưởng như tình bạn này chẳng thể nào cứu vãn được nữa.

Nói đến đó, cậu lại hồi tưởng về những mảng ký ức tăm tối khi còn học ở Kitagawa Daiichi. Cảm giác bị cả đội, đặc biệt là Kindaichi và Kunimi ruồng bỏ đến giờ cậu vẫn nhớ như in. Đó là cảm giác cô độc, chơi vơi và đau đớn đến tận xương tuỷ. 

Dẫu cho có bao năm trôi qua trôi qua, dẫu cho cậu đã tìm được nơi mình thuộc về – Karasuno, thì ký ức ấy vẫn không sao xoá nhoà được. Nhưng nó không còn hiện hữu như một gánh nặng. Nó hiện hữu chỉ như một lời nhắc nhở, để cậu không mắc lại sai lầm ấy thêm một lần nào nữa.

– Tôi cứ ngỡ mối quan hệ của ba đứa tôi thế là hết, và tôi sẽ mang theo gánh nặng đó đến hết cuộc đời.

– Chuyện của anh nghe có vẻ nghiêm trọng... Vậy làm thế nào mà cả ba lại có thể làm hoà?

Cậu chợt khựng lại đôi chút. Gãi đầu bứt tóc một hồi cũng không tìm ra được câu trả lời, cậu mới đành khai thật:

– Tôi cũng không nhớ rõ nữa... Nhưng mà quả nhiên, nếu là bạn bè thật sự thì cũng sẽ lại làm lành với nhau. Khác ở chỗ là sớm hay muộn thôi.

Chỉ bằng một câu nói ấy của cậu, cô dường như trút bỏ được một tảng đá đang đè nặng trong tim. Cô cảm thấy tâm hồn mình cũng nhẹ nhõm và thanh thản hơn rất nhiều.

– Nghe anh nói thế, em cũng thấy an tâm hơn rồi. Nhưng mà chuyện lần này, lỗi sai hoàn toàn thuộc về em. Em vô ý vô tứ đến mức không để ý đến nét mặt buồn bã của Aya-chan. Trong khi Kageyama-san đã tinh ý hơn trước thì em đây, vẫn mãi dậm chân tại chỗ. Và vì vậy, em đã làm tổn thương cô ấy mà không hề hay biết...

– Em đánh giá tôi hơi bị cao rồi đấy... – cậu thở dài nói – Tôi chỉ đỡ hơn trước một chút thôi, chứ có phải là giỏi giang gì trong chuyện đoán tâm trạng người khác đâu. À mà, nếu em vô tình làm tổn thương người ta thì đi xin lỗi là được thôi nhỉ?

– Không phải là em chưa từng nghĩ đến chuyện đó... Nhưng mà chỉ là trong suy nghĩ thôi, mãi không dám thực hiện. Em không dám đối mặt với Aya-chan.

Cậu rơi vào trầm ngâm vì không sao tìm được lời khuyên thích hợp cho cô lúc này. Nghĩ ngợi một hồi, đầu cậu bỗng loé lên một ý tưởng. Dù không chắc nó có giúp được cho cô hay không nhưng cậu vẫn muốn thử.

– Thế này đi! Vào thứ bảy tuần này, khi mà đội tôi và đội Black Jackals đã đấu xong, tôi sẽ đến và nói với hai thằng bạn của mình những lời mà mình luôn cất giữ trong lòng. Khi nhìn thấy hành động ấy của tôi, hi vọng em sẽ được tiếp thêm tí động lực và can đảm nào đó để có thể đối mặt với cô bạn của mình.

Tiếng cười khúc khích của cô vang vọng từ bên kia đầu dây truyền vào tai khiến cậu không khỏi cảm thấy xấu hổ và lúng túng.

– Này! Em cười cái gì chứ?

– Chỉ là, thấy anh cố gắng như vậy để giúp em làm em vui lắm. Cảm ơn anh nhiều nha, Kageyama-san!

– Có gì mà phải cảm ơn chứ... – cậu vừa đáp vừa dùng tay quẹt quẹt cánh mũi, vẻ mặt có chút hãnh diện.

– À mà em có hơi tò mò, những lời anh luôn cất giữ trong lòng và không dám nói với bạn mình là gì thế?

– B-bí mật! – cậu lắp bắp trả lời – Tới hôm đó em sẽ biết thôi! Nói ra giờ thì ngại lắm...

– Hửm? Có gì mà anh phải ngại nhỉ?

– Thôi, giờ cũng trễ rồi. Tôi phải đi ngủ đây. Em cũng ngủ sớm đi nhé!

Nói rồi cậu cúp máy cái rụp, chẳng để cô kịp nói thêm câu gì.


End file.
